


Blood Lust Howls

by brucebannerfangirl



Series: Blood Lust Howls series [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Almost everyone is a werewolf, Bottom!Hannibal, Drama, Dubious Consent, Jame Gumb - Freeform, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Hannibal, Prompt Fill, The Silence of the Lambs - Freeform, Top!Will, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf battles, fluff at first, mpreg in later chapters, references and characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucebannerfangirl/pseuds/brucebannerfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The attack was quick. Confusion. Pain. Helplessness.  The fangs of the blood thirsty beast sank further and further into Will Graham’s shoulder, harder and harder until they clamped around bone. He could not scream; the pain causing him to fall mute. Will’s eyes were wide with shock but his vision blurred. He waited, silently begging the beast to just get it over with and rip out his throat with those razor teeth that seemed to be sinking further and further into his flesh.</p><p>Ever so abruptly it ended. That was it. A single bite. The creature did not so much as look at him or even lap up his blood, but it merely stormed away as if something had spooked it, leaving Will alone on cold forest floor. </p><p> </p><p>(Currently on Hiatus due to personal reasons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sanctuary of Darkness (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannigram Fic I'm putting on here. I'll try my best to post new chapter as soon as they're done.  
> There may be a few errors/ corrections that need to be made if you spot them please be sure to notify me so I may fix them thank you~!

The attack was quick.  Confusion. Pain. Helplessness.   The fangs of the blood thirsty beast sank further and further into Will Graham’s shoulder, harder and harder until they clamped around bone. He could not scream; the pain causing him to fall mute. Will’s eyes were wide with shock but his vision blurred. He waited, silently begging the beast to just get it over with and rip out his throat with those razor teeth that seemed to be sinking further and further into his flesh.

Ever so abruptly it ended. That was it. A single bite. The creature did not so much as look at him or even lap up his blood, but it merely stormed away as if something had spooked it, leaving Will alone on cold forest floor. 

Will lied on the grass, his whole body shaking. His breath had slowed into raspy, shocked intakes. Finally, he lifted his hand and pressed it against the bite wounds. He would have to have this inspected immediately. Any disease that monster may have carried could be swimming around in his veins. Will attempted to sit up, but he collapsed again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then struggled back to his feet. What started as a simple walk had turned into a nightmare.

Howls rang out from the dark shadows of the forest. Will whipped his head every which way trying to distinguish where they were coming from. He staggered to his house as thick, dark blood seeped through his torn shirt. He heard the sound of small footsteps trailing through the mud, but every time Will turned to see what may be following him the noises stopped. He shrugged it off, assuming that it was just the familiar sounds in his head, but at that moment he saw a shadowy figure dash through the bushes. It appeared large, like the creature that bit him, but somehow it seemed different. The creature stalked him through the woods, but never made move to attack - much to Will’s relief.

 

As he reached the clearing, he saw a vehicle’s headlights dim and a tall figure step out. Will attempted to raise both arms to signal the figure to come help him but pain shot through his left shoulder. He stumbled forward and then collapsed from the shock. The last thing he saw was a shadowy figure rushing towards him before he was consumed in darkness. 

 

* * *

 

Will awoke gasping for breath as he came back to consciousness. “Will.” A familiar voice spoke to him. He turned his head to put a face to the voice that called his name. Hannibal is sitting at his bedside gently holding his hand.  

 

“Why are you here?” Will asked, confused. 

 

Hannibal gave Will a concerned look. “What do you remember, Will?” the doctor asked.

 

Will gave him a confused look in return “I was... I came home and I must have fallen asleep.” he said and tried to sit up. Pain shot through his arm making his groan in agony. “Fuck!” he grunted as he grabbed his shoulder. He expected to feel his skin but his fingertips met slightly rough fabric; gauze. 

 

Hannibal gently brushed his hand over Will’s chest and pressed forward, a silent order to lie back again. WIll obeyed. “Please refrain from moving your left arm. You have a deep wound and it wouldn’t be wise to open it back up.” Hannibal said in his calm doctorly voice. “Now.” Hannibal says as he picks up a wet wash cloth and started to dab Will’s forehead with it. “Tell me what attacked you, Will.” 

 

Will closed his eyes, trying to conjure up the memory or any detail as to what that creature may have been. “It was dark,” Will rasped, “but the creature was… huge. Gigantic. It w… it was… I don’t know what it was. It seemed like… like a gigantic wolf - but I know it wasn’t a wolf...” 

 

Hannibal listened closely to his words, his expression unchanged from it’s normal composer to an almost horrified expression. “And it bit you, Will?” Hannibal asked slowly, his words dragging out. Hannibal put the washcloth back into the bowl of ice water on the nightstand before he stood up. 

“Yes it bit me.” Will scoffed, earning him a half hearted glare from Hannibal. Will stared back at him in confusion. “Do you know what it was?” he asked. 

  
Hannibal remained silent for a moment and then glanced down. “It’ll be alright, Will.” he finally said, lightly brushing his hand over Will’s cheek. Will moved his head away from the gentle touch of the doctor. “What makes you so sure?” he asked. Hannibal just gave him a grin before walking to the door. “Trust in me Will. I’m am a doctor after all.” Hannibal mused and ran his fingers slowly and gently through Will’s dark brown curls. Will didn’t bother pulling away from Hannibal’s petting, his muscles too sore to function and his eye lips grew heavier with each of the gentle strokes. Once Hannibal was convinced Will was asleep he leaned over his sleeping patient giving him a soft feather light kiss on his forehead. “Sweet dreams Will.” Hannibal said quietly and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving Will a sanctuary of darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: Half Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL the explanations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit!: Announcement  
> http://brucebannerfangirl.tumblr.com/post/53274986957/blood-lust-howls

Will woke up the next morning, feeling unusual. He slept better last night than he had in a long while, which was nice. He blindly reached over for his glasses on the nightstand, fumbling as he placed them on. The pain in his left shoulder was now only a dull ache, surprising because the attack had only happened a few hours earlier. He ran his fingers over the bandages lightly, careful not put too much pressure on the wound. His mind wandered back to the attack and question still lingered on his mind. ‘Why only a bite?’

He heard footsteps walking up to his door, breaking him from his thoughts. There was a soft knock on the door before it opened slightly. Hannibal peered inside the room before opening the door fully and walking in. “Good morning, Will.” he greeted, giving a small smile. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

Before Will could answer, his stomach growled loudly making him blush slightly. Hannibal gave him an amused grin. “Don’t fret, Will. I have breakfast cooking downstairs.” He said lightly. Will offered a small smile and sat up, trying to hide the pain as his muscles tensed at the movement. Hannibal kept his eyes locked on Will’s, remaining silent. “Thanks.” Will murmured looking at Hannibal for a brief moment before reluctantly getting off the bed.

“If you wish to stay in bed I’ll happily bring breakfast to you, Will.” Hannibal offered. Will shook his head, not wanting to burden the doctor. He had already done so much for him to this point. “That’s okay, I think I can manage.” Will murmured, mustering up the rest of his strength to stand up. As he stood up, his vision blurred and he stumbled, but caught himself on the nightstand. Will remained still for a moment as his vision returned, then walked tiredly over to Hannibal, who was still waiting by the door with a crooked grin. When he reached the door, Hannibal gently placed his hand on Will’s arm and guided him downstairs.

When they reached the kitchen, a mouthwatering scent washed over Will. He could see two plates already set out, each piled with eggs and a side of toast. On the counter, Hannibal had set out what appeared to be bacon on the frying pan.

“I took the liberty of making you something lasting before you go,” Hannibal said. Will glanced up at him. “Go?”

“Jack called,” Hannibal said plainly, “He said he needed to go over something with you.”  
“He didn’t specify did he?” Will asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
“Unfortunately no, he did not.” Hannibal said taking the bacon off the pan and onto a plate before setting on the table. “Shall we?” Hannibal asked, gesturing to the table. Will gave a curt nod and sat down across from Hannibal.

They ate their breakfast in relative silence, except for the scraping of silverware against the plates. “Have you seen Abigail recently?” Will asked breaking the silence between them.

“I was planning on visiting her today actually.” Hannibal answered, “I have a few books I think will interest her.”

“Can I tag along?” Will asked before taking a sip of his coffee. “It’s been awhile since i’ve seen her.”

Hannibal grinned “Of course you can, Will. We can see her after your appointment today.” he said with an almost warm smile. Will nodded and thanked Hannibal before finishing his breakfast.

Once they both had finished eating Hannibal cleared the table, much to Will’s protest not wanting to be rude and make Hannibal clean up after him. Hannibal assured him it was fine and told Will to shower and get ready for work.

Will reluctantly did as his “doctor” asked, or rather told him to do. As he began to unwrap his shoulder he noticed that there wasn’t very much blood, at least not enough for what he had gone through. Once he removed all the the bandaging his eyes widened at what he saw. The wound was almost closed completely. Will grazed his fingers over the bite mark as he looked in mirror. “This is... Impossible.” he said looking at the wound itself. “Nothing like this can heal that fast.” He moved his arm around a bit, it still ached but it didn’t hurt. ‘Did I lose time?’ He asked himself worriedly.

Will rushed downstairs to consult Hannibal about this but when he walked into the kitchen it was empty. He noticed a note on table on it written in Hannibal’s elegant handwriting was:

“Sorry to leave you so suddenly, but something has come up at my office and I had to leave. I will see you at your appointment later this evening. If you need anything, please call my cell phone. If I do not pick up I’m with a patient but please leave if a message if that is the case.  
\- Hannibal

Will made a sound of agitation as he read the note. Winston nudged his leg, giving a whine at his caretaker’s distress. “I’m okay, Winston. At least I hope I am.” Will sighed heavily and patted the dog's head, giving a quick scratch behind Winston’s ears before heading back to the bathroom. He washed up quickly and got dressed for work.

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

 

Will called Jack on his way work and was told to just come to Jack’s office for a talk. ‘What could Jack want now? A new case?’ Will wondered as he walked to Jack’s office. When he got there Beverly, Jimmy and Brian were also present. “Hello, Will.” Jack greeted in his usual manner. Will nodded in greeting looking around the room nervously as everyone seemed to stare at him.

“Is there a new case?” Will asked in a nervous tone.  
“Yes, but I need to discuss something with you about what happened last night.” Jack said calmly.  
Will raised an eyebrow “What do you mean?” he asked.  
“When I called this morning to talk to you, Dr. Lecter answered your phone. He said you had been bitten by something. A dog, I believe he said. Is this true?” he asked.  
Will shrank under everyone’s gaze. They were all watching him like a small insect under a magnifying glass. He simply nodded looking at his hands.  
“Dr. Lecter also said that it seemed to be healing at an inhuman rate.” Jack said folding his arms across his chest. “How are you feeling, Will?” he asked.  
“I feel fine.” Will answered. “It doesn't... It doesn’t hurt anymore.”  
“Let me see it, Will.” Jack demanded.  
Will’s eyes shot up at Jack, an almost humiliated expression on his face. “No.” he murmured. Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise “What was that?” he asked, though it wasn’t really a question. “Will, I need to know if what Dr. Lecter told me is true.”  
“Listen Jack,” Beverly spoke up. “Will is obviously uncomfortable with this, so why not just tell him. We can all smell it.” she said. “There’s no need to put Will through this kind of embarrassment. He’s nervous enough already.” she walked over to Will and patted his right shoulder lightly, “We’ll be outside while you explain everything to Will. Come on, guys.” she added walking out the door, Jimmy and Brain following close behind.

Will made a mental note to thank Beverly later, but for now his focus was on Jack. “What did she mean by you can all smell it? Smell what?” Will asked taking a seat. Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “It’s a good thing she’s my beta.” he grumbled under his breath. He looked at Will sitting on the edge of his desk. “Listen Will, what I’m about to tell is all real, okay? Nothing I say in this room can be repeated to anyone, understood?” he asked. Will nodded biting his lip nervously. “You know those movies and stories about werewolves?” he asked. Will just nodded confused, ‘Where was this going?’ he wondered. “It’s all true.” Jack said seriously. “More or less anyway.”

Will stood up, a hurt look on his face, “Very funny, Jack. I get attacked by a dog and everyone decides to make fun me for it. Really funny, Jack.” Will sneered. “Can I leave now?” he asked.  
Jack glared back at Will, “Will, that wasn’t a dog that bit you last night. It was a werewolf. It didn’t kill you because it wanted to turn you.” he tone dead serious.  
Will ran a hand through his hair. “There’s no possible way a werewolf can exist and not everyone in the world know it already. I’m sorry Jack but I’m not stupid.”  
“You’re right Will, you’re not stupid. So if you can explain to me how the bite healed in just a few hours and why the ‘dog’ didn’t kill you.” Jack growled.  
“Prove to me that werewolves exist, Jack.” Will demanded. “If they do then why was I was bitten?” he asked, his voice full of anger.

Jack sighed heavily, “Fine. You want to see a werewolf? Keep you eyes on me, Will.” Will did, his eyes stuck to Jack’s figure. Jack closed his eyes, his brow creased in an upset manner, like he was about to lecture him. After a brief moment of silence, Will heard the sudden sound of bones snapping nearly everywhere inside Jack, louder by the toes and increasing in volume towards the head. His neck and arms then jerked back quickly, jaw clenched and eyes bloodshot. His back arched and expanded in sync with his legs. Jack’s face began to change appearance first, with hair growing longer around the edges. His face crumpled into a small snout as his jaw outstretched, teething turning to fangs and skin turning to hair. The sound of snapping bones and ripping skin began to still with the transformation. Jack’s back was arched, and his legs and arms were now holding him up in a hound like manner.

Will watched the transformation with a horror stricken expression. This was not a joke, this was reality. Will wanted to yell or scream but he couldn’t find his voice. He stumbled out of the chair, backing against the nearest wall. ‘Is that what bit me? Will i turn into one of those creatures? What if I kill someone?!’ all these thoughts were flying through his head. “No how can this be possible?” Will whimpered covering himself trying to hide away. He could a feel a panic attack coming fast. His chest constricting, his breath becoming shallow. There was something odd about this one though. It seemed more powerful than the earlier ones, and it felt like the claws of the best had gripped around his pounding heart and simply twisted. He couldn’t breathe. His lungs snatched up as he backed away from the creature that was once Jack. Will stepped back a little too quickly and felt himself slam into one of the metal filing cabinets at a bad angle, sending waves of sudden pain through him.

The monster stepped closer, lifting it’s muzzle and growling softly. “Will,” the beast rasped, it’s voice strained and deeper.

“Look at me, Will.” It growled, stepping closer. Will’s head was spinning from the suddenness of it all, and each inch the creature moved closer. His mind kept screaming horrible things at it, but his lips would not stop quivering and his tongue could not form the words.

“Will,” The creature huffed, finally taking a single step back. It immediately sensed that something was wrong and began to take a new approach. It started to change again, but not as viciously as before. The snapping and shattering of bones was not as loud, and it somehow seemed far more peaceful compared to the first changing. The beast’s yellow eyes turned darker as the muzzle shrank back. The fangs and the claws disappeared, and the ferocity of it all ebbed away.  
It did not stop Will from panicking. His heartbeat had become louder and faster, and it echoed in his ears and drummed against his chest so painfully he wanted to scream.

“Will,” Jack tried again, his voice softer and lighter than before. “Will, it’s okay.”Jack repeated ‘it’s okay.’ several times in attempt to calm Will down, though it did little to ease his panic attack. He placed a hand on Will’s shoulder, the touch bringing Will back from his dazed state of mind. “Will, are you okay?” Jack asked.

Will closed his eyes for a moment. Everything suddenly seemed to still all at once, even the noises around him became clouded. When he opened his eyes again, he did not see the same scene as before. Everything was spinning and blurring in a slow motioned feel, and he began to see what he had not noticed before. He could see how nervous Jack was from the sweat forming at his brow. He could hear the man’s heart rate increasing with concern.

He could smell the fear on him.

“Will!”

Then as soon as it had begun, it ended. Everything just stopped. The noises, the blurs, the pounding heartbeats. Will looked up at Jack in shock. “What’s happening to me?” he whispered.

“You need to calm down, Will.” Jack said in a stern, yet concerned, voice. “If you don’t calm down you’re going to lose control and and transform.”

It wasn’t until now he realised that the others had come back into the room. They gathered behind Jack watching Will closely. “Please tell me this isn’t happening to me.” Will cried. Beverly stepped in front and reached out toward him. Will let out a sort of snarl at her, a sort of warning. Will covered his mouth with his hands, ‘How did I make that sound?’ he thought.

“Will,” Beverley said slowly,”I need you to look at me. It’s going to be fine, Will. You’ll be alright, you’re just going through something new.”

Will glared up at her, clenching his jaw. “This is madness. How can I expect things to be fine in this… this condition?”

“It’s not as bad as it seems now, Will.” Beverly promised, “You just need to learn to be in control of yourself.”

Will glanced down, feeling sick from the ill news. He wasn’t even able to do that before he was this monster. “How would I do that, then?” he muttered, eyes still downcast.

“We’ll help you, Will. It’ll be okay.” She explained softly, “We’ve all been through this.”  
“I didn’t ask for this!” Will growled as his hands began to shake. “I did not want this curse! I’ve enough on my mind as it is, and now-”

“Will,” Jack stepped forward, “It’s a gift. You’ll soon appreciate it, you’ll see.”

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

 

As the evening dragged on, Hannibal felt even more weary than before. Every minute seemed to drag on like an hour in a never ending parade of time. Will would be there shortly, though. As he escorted his last patient out, he allowed his mind to retrace their earlier rendezvous. He was not sure how Will was doing now. He could very well be in trouble.

Hannibal spotted Will’s car pull up within the hour. “Safe and sound it would seem.” Hannibal said to himself as he walked to the waiting room to greet Will. When Will stepped inside he appeared frightened and very confused. “Good evening,” Hannibal greeted with a small smile, “What’s troubling you, then?”

Will glanced up at him for a moment, his expression unchanged. Silence filled the air, which was unusual for Will. “Why don’t you have a seat?” Hannibal began, taking his own in the usual spot. Will sat down across from Hannibal, but remained silent. He looked as if he had wanted to say something, but could not form the words.

“Go on, Will. You can tell me whatever you need to.” Hannibal said calmly.

“S-Something happened to me last night. That thing that bit me it wasn’t-” Will took a shaky breath before continuing “It wasn’t a dog, or a wolf.”

“Then what was it, Will?” Hannibal asked.

“You’re going to think I’m crazy.” Will laughed nervously.

“Nothing you say can make me see you differently than how I already do.” Hannibal said with small smile.

“Thanks.” Will said dryly, folding his hands over his knees. He clearly did not believe it. “A werewolf bit me.” he said quietly, hoping Hannibal hadn’t heard him.

Hannibal nodded unexpectedly and closed his eyes for a moment. After a moment of silence, Hannibal looked back at his patient. “I know.”

Will’s eyes widen as he looked up at Hannibal. “You knew? H-How could you have known?” he asked, his voice shaking. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“It would have been best for you to hear it from someone else.”He answered.

“Someone else? Do you have any idea what Jack did to me?!” Will cried, glaring at Hannibal. “I almost had a breakdown! Do you know what happens if I lose control?”

Hannibal nodded, expression unreadable. “You will learn to control it, and I will help you through this.”

“How are you going to-” Will paused suddenly, “How did you even know?”

“Because I am one.”

Will froze, his jaw hanging loose from the shock. It couldn’t be. Not Hannibal. Not him. He suddenly felt as if the man in front of him was now a stranger, a liar.

“No…” Will stammered, standing up from his seat, “Not you… not… why?”

“Why what?” Hannibal asked standing up and walked over to his patient. Will backed away, horrified at the new thought. “I’m not ashamed of what I am, Will.” he said calmly. Will shook his head and threw his arms over his face once he hit the wall. “Don’t come near me,” he whispered. Hannibal froze for a moment.

“You’re just like me, Will.” he murmured quietly. Will moved his arms down and glared furiously at him. “I’m nothing like you.” Will muttered, turning away from the monster before him.

“Will,” Hannibal said slowly, “I need you to calm down. Take a deep breath-”

“Leave me ALONE!” Will snarled and pushed Hannibal away, claws catching on the doctors tailored suit, ripping the fabric slightly. His breathing quickened and became more ragged as the transformation tried to take place. Will tried to push the feeling away like Jack had told him to do earlier. It wasn't working that well because Will could still his bones snap. He let out a helpless scream as he let his body was taken over.

Hannibal quickly moved closer to Will, who was now gripping onto the shelf besides him. “Will,” He whispered softly, placing his head lightly against his forehead, “do forgive me.”

Before Will could react, Hannibal grabbed the vase resting on the shelf and smashed it over Will. The fragments fell and shattered to the ground along with the limp body of Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will and Beverly are my brotp in this fic so there may probably be a lot of moments w/ just them, but only brotp moments, in the fic later on.
> 
> Also:  
> Thank you Kitty for helping w/ this fic. (She helps me the whole wolf transformations and violent scenes because she's amazing at gore and such.)


	3. Chapter 2: Family Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for this taking so long and I want you all to know that i'm very very grateful for all of you who are reading my fic! I'm very happy you're all enjoying it.

Will was back in the woods from that night. The cold night air beating against his exposed skin. It was silent, dark. He looked around, pausing when he saw movement behind the thicket of trees. “Hello?” he called out approaching the moving shadow. “Is someone there?” he added looking behind the trees. 

A stag. Covered in feathers. ‘Raven feathers.’ Will thought. The creature didn’t make any move to run away from his advances. It stood almost proudly before him.  
“Hello.” Will said softly as he stretched out his hand to touch it. The creature bowed its head slowly, its gaze never leaving Will. He made contact with the soft, silky feathers. They were cold like ice under his fingertips, but it felt strangely good against his skin. Will looked up slowly into it’s beady eyes. He had never gotten this close to it before. He moved his hand down, brushing lightly over the soft feathers with a small smile. The stag bowed and began to back away into the darkness, perhaps nervous from the sudden movement. 

A low growl rumbled like thunder from the thickets. The stag’s head lifted quickly as it scanned around, looking for which way the predator will come from. It huffed in annoyance and turned to run, but the second it tilted its head away something enormous leaped out of the thicket and slammed itself into the stag. Will stood there in shock, frozen to the spot as the stag began to struggle desperately from the fangs of the beast as they sunk down into feathery flesh. The beast, which was nearly the size of the powerful stag, clung on and forced it to the ground. It’s fangs latched around the neck and ripped quickly before it could move, sending great gouts of blood spewing in the air.

With a startled jolt, Will came back to consciousness. He looked around to see where he was and to his surprise he was inside a car. Hannibals car to be exact. Will looked at Hannibal confused. “What happened to me? How did I get in here?” he asked. “Oh god, did I lose time?” he asked worriedly. 

Hannibal chuckled, but kept his eyes on the road “Do you remember anything from our appointment, Will?” he asked.

“I remember you said you were also a werewolf, and then it’s hazy.” Will answered, “Did you change your outfit?” he asked. 

Hannibal gave a curt nod, “Yes, you ripped my other one.” he glanced over at Will for a moment then back to the road. 

“I ripped your other one?” Will echoed frowning. “Sorry, I’ll get you a new one to replace it.”  
“There is no need for that Will, I have plenty of suits,.” Hannibal said. “and it wasn’t entirely your fault.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I got too close to you as you were trying to transform. You pushed back and ripped my suit. If I hadn’t have gotten too close to you my suit wouldn’t have been damaged.” he explained.  
“Oh.” Will mumbled, “Alright, now… how did I get in here?”

“Do I really need to answer that?” Hannibal asked. Will glanced down, slightly embarrassed at the notion. “Why?” he asked lightly.

“We’re going to visit Abigail, remember?” Will perked up slightly at this idea and straightened his back slightly, sitting up in a more comfortable position. 

“Does she know we’re coming?” Will glanced up at Hannibal.

“I phoned – some time ago. Yes, she should know.”

“Okay.” Will said, putting his head wasn't the cool car door window. They didn’t talk for the rest of the car ride, remaining in a cool and awkward silence.

After some time, they finally arrived at the Port Haven Psychiatric Facility. The building was designed to look comforting, almost homely, from the outside as well as inside. Outside it appeared similar to what a hospital would look like, with lots of windows to let natural sunlight into the rooms and on the inside a small area full of chairs designed as a waiting room. Hannibal stepped up to the reception desk calmly and signed them in. Will glanced back at each persons in the room, his thoughts still clouded with the events from earlier. 

“Will.” Hannibal said, tearing him from his thoughts. “Coming?” 

“Oh, yes. Sorry.” Will murmured his reply and followed Hannibal down the long hallways that eventually brought them to Abigail’s room. Hannibal gave two quick knocks before slowly opening the door. “Abigail, i’ve brought company this time.” he said as he walked into the room. 

Abigail looked up from the book that Dr. Bloom had left her to read and gave a small but welcoming smile to the two. “Hello.” she sat up closing the book and placing on the table next to the bed. 

“Hey,” Will smiled happily at the sight of her. “How have you been?” he asked lightly.

“Fine,” Abigail murmured, glancing away to Hannibal for a slight moment before turning her gaze back to Will. Hannibal walked up beside Will and offered a small smile down at her. “It’s nice to see you again, Abigail.” He said softly. Will stepped away from him and closer to the dark haired girl. 

“You too,” Abigail said quietly, staring back up at him. “How have you both been…?”

Hannibal glanced at Will before answering for them. “We have been fine. What about yourself, Abigail?” he asked. 

“I don’t like being cooped up here everyday. I want to leave.” Abigail answered in a slight pout. Hannibal placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a homely smile, “I know, Abigail. It won’t be too long now.”

“You could still stay with me after this.” Will suggested lightly, glancing back at Hannibal. He did not like the way he was so close to her, even if he was just trying to help. He could not trust him at the moment. 

“I don’t know,” Abigail said quietly, staring at the tiled flooring, “I’ll think about it.”

Will nodded in understanding. “Maybe we could take some time off soon, do something to… get away from it all.”

“What did you have in mind?” Abigail asked, turning away to look out the window.

“We could go to the mall, or the library.” he suggested. “Or I could teach you how to fish, possibly go hiking if you’d like to do something more active.” 

Abigail smiled gently back at him “I’m not sure about the mall with all the people, but hiking sounds nice. Could all three of us go?” she asked, looking at Hannibal. Hannibal considered it for a moment before answering “Yes, I think I hiking trip would be good for all us.” Abigail clapped her hands happily, her gentle smile growing into a more hopeful one. “Then it’s settled! As soon as I leave and get situated into a new home we can all go hiking together, as a family.” she said excitedly. Will smiled warmly, his heart swelling at the sight of her so happy. For a moment, he had forgotten about the whole werewolf ordeal. 

After they finished talking about work, and how Abigails progress was coming along, Will hugged her goodbye and Hannibal bid a quick farewell, both promising to visit soon and discuss more about the trip. Hannibal led Will outside, who was reluctant to leave just yet. It was already getting late, nonetheless.

“Dr. Lecter…” Will glanced back at him, “I have to ask you something.”

Hannibal glanced back at him, his brow raised. “Of course. What is it, Will?” 

“Is Abigail a werewolf too?” Will asked quietly. Hannibal smiled slyly, remaining silent for a brief moment. “If she was, wouldn’t you be able to tell, Will?” 

Will was silent for a moment looking down at his feet thinking about it. “How can I tell if someone’s a werewolf? Is there a sort of tell, like a scent or something?” he asked, looking back at Hannibal. 

Hannibal chuckled, “Compare myself to Jack. What similarities do we share that are different to Abigail’s that you have recently noticed?”

Will pondered over this for a moment, trying to recall the exact details. “There was something… sweet, I suppose. I’m not sure how to describe it… you and Jack give off a strong, powerful aura.”

Hannibal nodded, “Very good. Now, I don’t suppose Jack has told about any codes we abide by, has he?” Will tilted his head slightly. “Codes? What do you mean?” 

“Yes, werewolves have strict codes which we must abide to.” Hannibal glanced around the hall, seeing people pass by. “This shouldn’t be discussed here where others can listen in. Come back to my house and we can discuss this over dinner.” 

“Ah…” Will stuttered, “I suppose that would be alright, since my car is still there anyway.”

“Wonderful,” Hannibal grinned, “I have a lovely meal planned for tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda short and boring(which is why it took so long to write) but the next chapter will full of exciting explanations and in depth culture of werewolves so bonus for that, yeah?
> 
> Please if there is anything you think that should be added to the story i'd love to hear your ideas either in the comments or you can send me a message on my tumblr! 
> 
> Also: Thank you Kitty for helping w/ this chapter! I appreciate your help very very very very much!


	4. Chapter 3: The Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of flirting, a little bit of hurting ....... a lot of talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going camping next week so I won't be able to work on the next chapter then, but i already have an outline of ch. 4 so it shouldn't take so long to write as it did this one... hopefully anyway.

The car ride back was peacefully silent, Will gazed out the window as they traveled back to Hannibal’s place.

Will was led to the kitchen, a large room kept organized and clean, once they arrived. “What’s on the menu tonight?” he asked, a shy smile crossing his lips as he looked around the room. Hannibal smiled and replied “Pizza.” This took Will back a little, as this was the one time he actually knew the common meal. “Pizza? Just regular old pizza?” he asked questioningly. He’d never think Hannibal would make something as simple as a pizza, but if the man was going to make it was likely to be professionally done and look like a piece of art once it was done.

As Will was lost in thought, Hannibal had gathered up all the necessary ingredients for the meal. “Would you like a drink as we prepare our meal?” Hannibal offered.

Will thought to offer over and nodded, “Beer, if you have any.” Which he knew Hannibal did.

Hannibal nodded and got a beer out for him. As the fridge was open for but a brief moment, Will caught a glimpse of some pinkish meat lying on the bottom shelf inside. The smell instant hit his nostrils, making his mouth water. He was still getting used to the strange, powerful sense of smell he now had. Hannibal’s voice unfogged his mind.

“Will, are you okay? You seem distracted.” Hannibal commented sprinkling flour on the clean stone surface of the counter before he began to knead the dough. Will watched Hannibal as he kneaded; Hannibal’s shoulders tightened and then relaxed in a rhythmic and fluent motion. Will imagined what they looked like bare, getting to see the skin move and feel-

Will’s eye grew wide, his cheeks warming as his thoughts drifted. ‘That was odd...’ he thought to himself. He’d never thought of Hannibal in an intimate way not that he was ashamed to think of the doctor but surely Hannibal wouldn’t approve of him thinking such intimate thoughts. He hadn’t even heard Hannibal talking until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hannibal had walked around the counter and placed his hand there. “Is everything okay, Will?” Hannibal repeated, a worried look lingered in the doctors eyes.

Will nodded and looked at Hannibal, “Sorry, it’s just... “ he paused inhaling deeply, the smells filling his lungs. “Uh, your home smells really good.” he blushed slightly, thinking about how that sounded. “I mean- I’m sorry-”

Hannibal’s worry vanished almost instantly and he chuckled, “It’s fine, Will. I do try my best to surround myself with pleasant scents.” he looked at Will with a semi-flirtatious glance. “Speaking of which, I am glad you took my advice and changed your aftershave. The scent is quite delicious.”  

Will visibly blushed and cleared his throat, “Well, after I was bitten the smell kinda got to me, ah…”

“It’s lovely. Very fitting to your lean complexion.” Hannibal said and took a deep breath. “It’s Royal Copenhagen, isn’t it?” he asked

“How could you tell?” Will smirked, glancing to the

“The strong aromatic sweetness that comes from it.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were flirting with my, Dr. Lecter.” Will commented gingerly.

Hannibal grinned mischievously, but said nothing else on the matter.

After fully preparing the pizza with the toppings they chose, Hannibal moved the pizza into the oven.

“It was nice to see Abigail again,” Hannibal finally said, breaking the silence that had fallen. “The camping trip that you suggested sounded… interesting.”

Will glanced down at the counter, smiling a bit to himself. “It’s been a long time since I’ve gone camping.”

“Did you go camping often when you were a child?” Hannibal asked lightly.

“No, but I’ve always enjoyed doing it when I got to.” Will replied, a reminiscent expression on his face.

“I see.” Hannibal said, giving a curt nod. “Where was it you went camping?” he asked curiously.

“Wherever we could, I guess. We moved a lot when I was a kid so we didn’t get to go often but I always enjoyed it when we got to.” Will smiled softly. “I remember when I was about twelve and I wanted to go camping so bad but dad was working so I pitched a tent in the back yard.” Will began to trail off with other stories of his childhood.

“I see.” Hannibal said when Will had finished his stories. He took a sip of his wine and looked checked on the pizza.

“Have you ever camped when you were younger?” Will asked trying to carry on the conversation.

Hannibal tensed a bit at the question, drawing a bit of curiosity out of Will. “A few times, yes.” he answered pulling out the pizza. “Lets eat shall we?” he said with an almost forced smile.

‘What was he hiding?’ Will wondered but didn’t question Hannibals sudden change in mood.

 

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

 

“Is it good?” Hannibal asked breaking the silence that usually follows after beginning a meal.

Will nodded and chewed. “It’s very good.” he said after swallowing. “Thank you for having me.” ‘Even after I almost attacked you a few hours ago.’ he added to himself.

“Not at all, Will.” Hannibal smiled. “You’re always welcome to dine with me, though I can’t promise when you do it will be this casual. I do love to present the food to it’s best ability.”

“No, this is nice. The food looks fantastic and the drink is good too.” Will assured.

“I’m glad.”

“So earlier, back that the hospital, you said that werewolves have a code. Should we uh, discuss the rules?” he asked.

“If you wish to then of course we can.” Hannibal said. “Is there anywhere you would like to start?” he asked.

Will thought for a moment, he really had no idea where to start. “Well, since we plan on going camping or something with Abigail, would it be dangerous? I mean giving my current... condition and all?” he asked.

Hannibal shook his head. “You won’t have to worry about that I don’t think.” he paused to take a sip of wine. “You won’t shift unless the moon is full, so I wouldn’t recommend we go near the time of the full moon.”

“You said I’d only shift under the full moon, but I almost shifted in your office a few hours ago.”

“True, but that’s only because you lost control of yourself. I’m sure you’ll be in more control later on, you just need something to anchor you.” he answered.

Will was silent for a moment. “What anchors you?” he asked.

“My wrath.” Hannibal gave a sly smile. “I have learnt how to control it and use it properly, so I don’t have to worry about control at this point.”

“Why did you choose wrath?”

“If you are able to control what holds you back in this life, then you will be able to control the other.”

“I see.” Will said, taking a drink from his beer. “Is it better to anchor to emotions?”

“For some it is, but others will anchor themselves to their spouse or family.”

Will thought about what his anchor could be. Emotions were out because he couldn’t control them before getting bitten, so how could he have control of them now? Abigail came to mind almost instantly. She could be his anchor. “Abigail.” he said mostly to himself. 

“If you wish that to be your anchor.” Hannibal said smiling at Will. “When you feel you’re losing control, simply force yourself to think of Abigail. The thought of her should steady your being and you will gain control of yourself once again.”

Will nodded understandingly. “Okay, now I that I have an anchor can we discuss the thing about packs?”

“Of course. What do you want to know?”

“How do you get accepted into a pack? How do they work?” He asked. Jack hadn’t really explained anything, saying he was too busy and pushing Will aside unless he needed something.

“Most packs these days are formed when an Alpha, like Jack, bites a human and they turn.” he paused. “However, others grow by blood, having children with other werewolves and, though very rarely, humans.”

“So that means I’m in Jack’s... Pack?”

“You could always leave, if you wanted to.”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t have to be in a pack, is all.” Hannibal said simply. “You’ll be what is known as an Omega, or to put in layman terms ‘a lone wolf’.”

“Oh.” Will said and finished off his dinner. “What about you, Hannibal? Are you in a pack or...?”

Hannibal took a long sip wine finishing off what was left in his glass. “I am in no pack, I’m an Omega.”

“I see... What haven’t you joined a pack? I mean, you could join Jack’s and-”

Hannibal cut him off, “No.” he said a bit stiffly, pouring himself more wine. “I prefer solitude for now.”

Will nodded decided to drop that subject not wanting to upset Hannibal. “What are the rules, to being a werewolf?” he asked.

Hannibal sighed softly and took another sip of his wine. “There are several main rules that apply to all of us and the rest depends on the pack’s Alpha. One: either remain chained up inside during the full moon or somewhere far from civilization until you can control yourself. Two: no human outside of a pack can know what you are, and that includes Abigail.” He paused, letting it sink in. “The most important one of all, three: you are not under any circumstances allowed to shift around humans. If someone sees you shift, kill them.”

“K-kill them?!” Will asked, standing up quickly, his was very unsure about all this now. “I- I can’t kill someone, Hannibal.” Will said, worry washing over him. His heart rate was speeding up as he spoke.

“You’ve already killed a man, Will.” Hannibal stated, causing Will to freeze.

He had killed before. He killed Garret Jacob Hobbs but only to save another's life, not because he had seen something. Will thoughts began to race. “Y-you said humans can be in a pack, right?” his voice was shaking.

There was a short pause. “In a sense, I suppose. I would not recommend letting Abigail join Jack’s pack, though.” he said.

“Why not?” Will asked. It amazed him the doctor knew what he was thinking.

“Jack still suspects Abigail of helping Hobbs with the killings. Do you really think he’d let her join his pack?” Hannibal answered.

Hannibal was right, Will thought. Jack was hard on Abigail, pushing her around psychologically. Will gritted his teeth and ran a hand over his face in frustration. “What about having children with humans?” he asked, looking up at Hannibal.

Hannibal made an almost disgusted expression. “Humans are weak, Will.” he said. “If you’re thinking about what I think you’re, Abigail is a child -”

“I wasn’t thinking about marrying Abigail.” Will interrupted quickly and began to pace. “You mentioned that werewolves rarely have kids with humans, but they still do. If I were to have a child with a human, would it be a werewolf?” he asked.

“They’ll have werewolf blood but they’ll only have certain heightened abilities. Most can not turn, and if they can not fully.” He answered, his expression as something between curiosity and worry.

“Are there difference between being bitten and being born a werewolf?”

“Those who are born a werewolf are stronger than those who are bitten, why-” Will interrupted him again and Hannibal gave him an annoyed sigh.

“What about you? Were you born or turned?” WIll asked, his heart was pounding now.

Hannibal was becoming more concerned and made his way over to Will. “I was born.” he answered and stopped Will from pacing around the room. “You must calm down, Will.” the doctor advised. Hannibal began to hope Will’s questioning was finished, as the man wasn’t making much sense.

Will slumped down into a nearby chair and looked up at Hannibal with a confused expression. “What about your family?” he asked.

Hannibal didn’t saying anything for a long time, the room growing eerily quiet. “My family is dead.” he said finally and turned to walk away from Will.

Will reached out and grasped Hannibal’s hand, making the other man stop and turn slightly. “I... I’m sorry.” Will apologized, he could see sadness and pain in Hannibals’ eyes when he had answered his question. “Can I ask what happened to them?”

Hannibal pulled his hand away and leaned against the table. “Regardless of how hard we try to hide our true nature, some people know what we are. Small groups of humans who call themselves ‘The Hunters’ fight to end us so called ‘demons’.” Hannibal said, his expression changing to a look of pain. Will thought Hannibal might start crying. “These hunters killed everyone I loved.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Will apologized again. There was another moment of silence. “That doesn’t mean all humans are bad though, does it? I mean, I was was human not so long ago...” Will said.

“I’m aware.” Hannibal said and took out his pocket handkerchief, wiping the tears from his eyes. “But then again, you’re not like others, Will.”

Will gave a soft smile and nodded, his eyes wandered over to the wall clock behind Hannibal. It was getting really late. “I think maybe I should go before I stir up too many bad memories for you.” he said, standing once again.

Hannibal let out a soft, shaky breath. “It’s okay, Will.” he said. “I just... I haven’t talked to anyone about that before.” he paused, folding his handkerchief and putting it back into his breast pocket. “If there’s anything you need to know, please call me.” he gave a small smile to Will.

“Thank you for everything, Dr. Lector.” Will said, this time Hannibal didn’t correct him with the formalities. “Again, I’m really sorry.” He took his coat and left, Hannibal following him to the door before waving a goodbye and then disappearing back into the house.

When Will got into his car he rested his head on the steering wheel. “God, I’m so stupid...” he grumbled, feeling horrible for making Hannibal, his friend, upset with his stupid questions. Will sighed, clearing his head as best he could and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU THINK SOMETHING SHOULD BE FIXED, or you just really really like it. Kudos are nice as well.  
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Special thanks to Kitty for helping me write/ edit this chapter! You're always a big help to me~!


	5. Chapter 4: Isle Royale part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOTHERFUCKING CASE CHAPTER PART 1/3
> 
> The reason this case will be in three separate chapter because if i made it one chapter it would be very, very long and I don't know about you but I hate endlessly scrolling through super long chapters and then something happens with your internet connections and you have to start back up at the top and scroll all the way back to where you were and ugh... i just hate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an early birthday present to myself. Also, school is starting very soon so I'll be very busy w/ school but don't worry I'll work on this when I get time! :) 
> 
> PLEASE READ:  
> This murder case and story is a work of fiction and any connections to real life events are entirely coincidental.
> 
> WE HAVE FAN ART~! It's fantastic! I love it so much! Thank you kitty~!   
> http://kyrawildheart.tumblr.com/image/59687935476

 

**\- 4 months later -**

 

Will and Hannibal had grown closer, or at least Will liked to think that. He had grown very fond of the doctor over the past few months. Will didn’t like to admit it, but he had spent more nights over at Hannibal’s than at his own house lately, only going home during a case or to take care of the dogs. Hannibal was more of a help teaching him control than Jack was. Jack tended to push the issue aside saying he’ll get a handle on it or just shove Will into another case while Hannibal took care to make sure that Will would be safe during the changing and that he would not be under too much pressure. Although somehow he always knew that the sole reason Jack had made him into this monster in the first place, Will was slowly beginning to despise him for it. He loathed him the first month, but soon things began to slide into almost normality for them again until Jack started ignoring him when he had questions about the pack and the changing.

“Though the first time was rather difficult to keep you inside, the last two moons you have become more accustom to the changes and have been exceedingly calm during the time. I think it would be appropriate for you to go out as you wish this time, now that you understand control.”

Will beamed at the praise and smiled. “Of course,” Hannibal said, “If you feel worried at all, or do not think it would be best to go out, then you should stay at home.” Will nodded in understanding.

“Thank you, Hannibal.” Will said, looking up at the doctor with a soft smile. Hannibal was wearing a pressed white shirt with a rich maroon vest, the matching jacket laying over a chair. Will was about to ask Hannibal about something when his phone went off. He quickly dug the phone the phone out of his pocket to silence the phone, hoping Hannibal didn’t mind that his phone had been on during their session. Will quickly apologized and glanced at the caller ID. Jack was calling with a case no doubt. “It’s Jack.” Will sighed and answered the phone. “What is it?” he asked, his voice tired.

“I have a case for you, Will.” Jack said. “I need you to come in immediately.”

“I can’t just leave, Jack.” Will sighed.

“This concerns you, Will. You’ll need to see this for yourself, and that’s an order.”

“You’re not my boss, Jack. You can’t just boss me about when you need me!” Will growled. “What about this case concerns me anyway?” he asked. 

Jack sighed, clearly angry with his disobedience. “Listen, Will, there’s a werewolf killing humans and eating them. He’s making look like bear attacks in national parks. I need your help, Will. We have to stop him, he’s already killed eight people.” Jack’s voice was stern and left little room for argument.  Will’s heart nearly stopped.

“Are you certain it’s…?”

“Of course I’m certain!” Jack snapped, “You think I wouldn’t know what a werewolf attack looked like?" 

Will cleared his throat, “Sorry, Jack, I didn’t mean it to sound like that it’s just…” Will sighed, shaking his head as he continued. “It’s just I don’t feel comfortable leaving this close to a full moon.”

“Will, this man isn’t going to stop killing innocent people just because you’re afraid of being away from home.”

“Jack, you don’t-”

“You’re coming here and that’s final, Will.” Jack said and hung up.

Will pulled the phone away and looked at it with hatred. “Bastard!” Will growled loudly. He felt a firm hand rest on his shoulder. He looked over to see a concerned looking Hannibal. “Sorry about that Hannibal.” Will apologized softly.

Hannibal gave Will’s shoulder a soft, reassuring squeeze. “Will, you don’t have to go.” Hannibal said just as soft and reassuring. “Jack holds no power over your job.”

“But he’s my Alpha, Hannibal.” Will turned around, looking at Hannibal sadly. “I’m just… I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“It’s okay,Will, just remember the exercises we went through and you’ll do fine. You have a week before the full moon, I’m sure you can find him before then.”

Will smiled at that; Hannibal always seemed to know what to say to say so calm him down. “I don’t suppose you could come with me.” Will muttered.

Hannibal frowned slightly, “I’m sorry, Will. I have an obligation to my clients to be here.” There was a short pause as Hannibal thought of a compromise. “You can always call me, or I could call you if you would like.”

 

Will sighed and nodded slowly. “Alright, thank you.” He said slowly, grabbing his coat as he stood. Hannibal walked him to the door and held it open for him, a rush of cold air blowing inside.

Hannibal bid him good luck and Will took it gratefully, but the instant he stepped outside into the freshly fallen snow he began to regret agreeing to meet Jack.

 

  
** ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ **

They body of Chris Mialis was found at Isle Royale National Park, Michigan, in an area known as Windigo. It appeared to be the victim of an animal attack, with notable claw marks inside and around the body. It was practically flayed; the throat was slashed open and esophagus filled with blood and now flies, and the face so torn up and ragged it didn’t appear to be that of a human’s anymore. Clothes were mostly destroyed and pieces missing, but all that was left was dyed red. The chest was ripped so that it was slashed upwards, with ribs cracked and shattered pointing towards the head and below them intestines fallen and ripped out of the stomach area. Most of his inner organs were missing, having been presumably eaten judging by how pieces of other organs were gone and chunks of flesh have been taken around other areas of the body. Whatever killed or ate this did not quite finish the job, which seemed unusual for an animal or a pack of animals to do.

“Could he have been murdered?” Will asked slowly, “And then eaten by something?”

“That’s what we’re thinking,” Brian Zeller noted, “Human footprints that didn’t match his were found around this area, but they’re not too easy to identify and disappear into the thicket. We’ve already asked park officials about this, but they told us no one was with him when he came in.”

 “Where are the footprints located?” Will asked, turning to face him.

“Eight metres away from the body. The go on for a few, maybe ten, metres northwest and deeper into the woods, but we cannot find anymore from there. We’re still searching. The footprints are far too washed out to clearly recognise, but it’s obvious that they don’t belong to the victim. The prints are larger- the victim’s feet are small, and the footprints are, well… they don’t seem to belong to shoes. Rather, more like feet actually.” Zeller explained. 

“Feet?”

“Bare feet. We think it’s bare feet- which would have been great for us if the prints weren’t so washed up. I doubt we’d be able to get a match, but it could be possible…”

“How old is the body?”

“Can’t be more than few days old.” Jimmy Price answered, “Strange that it was just left on the trails. Someone really nuts must have-”

“We’ll need a clear examination on the body. Check for any signs that a weapon was used. Are there any other important details we should know?” Will asked, his voice perfectly level.

“Well, there’s just not much to it. We wouldn’t be sending in the FBI if there wasn’t any human footprints and it wasn’t so… unusual. Animal attacks, bear, mountain lion, happen all the time. But not here. The wolves here aren’t like that from what I’ve gathered, but we have found footprints around the body that were similar to one’s, only much larger. They believe that it was only one wolf, though. A lone wolf.”

Lone wolf. The phrase slammed against Will’s skull, swimming around in his mind and fogging up his head. Lone wolf. He would have to ask Hannibal more about this case; he would certainly know more than Will even now. He tensed, wondering why he didn’t think of going to his boss and Alpha first instead, but shrugged off the thought. It seemed obvious enough that the killing was caused by a werewolf, now all that they needed to do was find the monster. He would have to ask Jack whether or not to treat this as a murder case or not, in case he didn’t want to risk any information on werewolves to slip.

“What did you find on the body? Anything?” Will asked slowly.

 “A swiss army knife was in his pocket, but it wasn’t open or anything. The attack must have been quick. He had a small pack that was ripped off him during the attack; we found it not too far away from the body. His wallet containing several cards, ID, and forty three dollars cash, and a few pictures of his him and his parents, a few granola bars, and a container of water. That was it, though.”

Will spent the next few hours gathering as much information as he could about Chris Mialis, spending what seemed to be ages going through useless paperwork when he returned to the hotel room he was using for the night. Chris was an accountant, had no current or recent relationships, and owned a golden retriever who was staying with a friend for the long weekend. Everything seemed so simple, and despite all the years of working and learning how simple did not exist Will knew that it was a werewolf and nothing more, unless, of course, it was some sort of vengeful werewolf. But then, wouldn’t the murderer have taken better care of the body? Or perhaps he really was just a terrible criminal.

Will glanced at his phone that was lying on the desk. He should consult Jack about this but he really didn’t want to talk to the pesterous Alpha. Hannibal came to mind. Will checked his watch and realised that it was getting rather late, the watch read 9:12. He wondered if Hannibal would be awake right now; he could possibly be getting ready for bed. Will shrugged his shoulders and picked up the phone. If Hannibal didn’t answer he’d just leave a message to call him back tomorrow. 

The phone rang twice before Hannibal picked up. “Hello, Will.” Hannibal greeted him, his tone slightly tired. “Is everything alright?” he asked, concern was present as well.

“Yeah, everythings fine.” Will assured, “I have a question for you, though.”

“I see.” Hannibal said, “Something Jack couldn’t help you with, I presume.”

Will bit his lip worrisomely. “Well, I guess he would know the answer to my question but-”

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me, William. What is the questions you had?” Hannibal asked.

“Right, uh you’re a lone wolf and all yeah?” Will asked.

“Yes, I am an Omega, Will. Is there something about them you need to know?”

Will cleared his throat. “Yes. I think what killed this man was one. Why do you think one would…?”

There was a pause on the other end of the line. “If the Omega had killed someone perhaps it was out of spite. Most Omega’s are cast out of their packs or simply choose to be alone.” Hannibal explained. “Perhaps the victim was a werewolf from the pack he may have been cast out of and the Omega killed him for revenge.” He suggested.

Will thought the idea over for a moment. Revenge. The word played over and over in his mind. There had been eight other victims, nothing seemed to link them together in anyway… besides the fact all victims were found in different national parks, but the parks were scattered across the US. ‘Why these people?’ He thought. “Could there be other reasons besides revenge?” he asked.

“Was the victim a human or a werewolf?” Hannibal asked thoughtfully.

“The victim was human.” Will answered curiously. What was Hannibal thinking about?

“The victim could have witnessed the change forcing the Omega to kill them, as is part of our code.” Hannibal proposed.

“But the full moon isn’t for another few days yet. Why would the Omega have changed?”

“Mating season is soon.” Hannibal stated plainly. “They’re could have been a female or male in heat and in the confusion-

“Wait, hang on!” Will interrupted. “What mating season!?"

“Had Jack really not taught you anything?” Hannibal said, mostly to himself. “Very well, I shall explain it to you. Werewolves tend to follow similar breeding habits as wolves do; mate in the winter and have pups by spring, but obviously human pregnancies are longer and they give birth in the fall. This leads to them being able to raise the babies before going into ‘heat’ again the next winter. Most werewolves will not breed again until the babies are a bit older, but there are some who breed a second time, and very rarely a third time for each year of a new breeding season.” He explained calmly.

“And Omegas can breed? With other Omegas?”

“Of course they can, if they choose to at least. This is often how new packs are started.”

“That makes sense,” Will mused, “So you think… what, the werewolf killed this man in confusion?”

“Yes, he could have thought the human was looking for the same werewolf and wanted to mate also. He fought thinking he was defending a potential mate leading to the demise of the victim.”

“Are you serious? This is what this brutal murder is about?” Will held back a laugh, “Well, problem solved, then! But the thing is, I think the werewolf shifted after he killed him. Why would he do that?"

Hannibal fell silent again, thinking. “What makes you think he shifted after killing the victim?” he asked, pressing for more information.

“Human footprints were found near the body. They were of feet, not shoes, and the victim was wearing shoes, of course.”

Hannibal hummed thoughtfully. “It’s very rare, I mean under no circumstances should this ever happen, but perhaps the werewolf ate him.”

Will nearly dropped the phone in shock. “Ate him? You don’t mean…? As the wolf, or…?”

“I would hope as the wolf, as our teeth are rather blunt as a human and are not really meant to tear into flesh. A werewolf’s teeth on the other hand are stronger, and much sharper than a human’s.”

“Do you think the murderer purposely did it as the wolf, though? Hannibal, I think I may have to take him into custody on murder charge, and… oh, God…”

“Everything will be fine, Will. I’m sure there must be another reason behind all this.” He said, trying his best to sound reassuring. “As I said earlier it’s very rare for a werewolf to just go and eat someone.”

“Hannibal, please be honest with me. Do you think this is murder?” Will asked, heart pounding rapidly from the shock.

“I…” Hannibal paused. “With what information you’ve given me, yes, Will. I do believe this man was murdered.” His voice was low, almost sorrowful. “Will you be alright working this case, Will?” he asked.

Will wasn’t entirely sure about that but this killer needed to be stopped before he killed another person. “I think…” he choked up a bit and cleared his throat. “I think I’ll be able to, yeah.” he said, he had little confidence in what he said.

“Please do not push yourself, Will.” Hannibal said softly, caringly. “Don’t let Jack push  you around. He may be your Alpha but you are not his tool to use.”

Will gave a small smile to that. Hannibal was always so nice to him, so gentle and so patient. The question he always wondered was simply why did Hannibal treat him like that. Most would turn him away, thinking him odd and wanting nothing to do with him unless he was needed. Like Jack had treated him; no interest unless he’s needed. “Thank you, Hannibal. I’ll keep those words in mind.”

“I hope you do, Will.” Hannibal paused. “It’s getting rather late, Will. I’m afraid I must go.”

“I understand. Good night, Hannibal.” Will said softly. It was kind of weird saying good night so casually. He smirked, suddenly he felt like a husband away for work calling his wife to say goodnight. Will froze, shaking the thought from his head. Hannibal and him were not in that sort of relationship, and Hannibal most definitely was not his wife! What was he even thinking?!

Will was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn’t hear Hannibal say goodnight before the doctor ended their call. Will closed his phone and smiled at it. It was nice to know he had a shoulder to lean on when he needed.

Will stood up and stretched, he hadn’t realised how tired he was until now. He stripped out of this clothes and changed into his pajamas before making his way to the bed. He practically flopped down on it, sleep comsuning him almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that this is now part of a Series! Once this is finished, or perhaps I'll just work the other things from time to time, I'll be posting other fics branching off of Blood Lust Howls. For example: A Hannibal pregnancy diary. A diary written by Hannibal throughout the various stages of his pregnancy. Truly a special treat to any people who really like to read about pregnancies and stuff like that. 
> 
> Kudos and comments help out a lot! :)  
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 5: Isle Royale part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tense between Jack and Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up, school and homework and therapy ugh so many things happening lately.

“Three days prior, a man by the name of Chris Mialis was hiking.” Will said in a low, even tone. Jack had cleared the scene for Will to “Do his thing” as Jack so gingerly puts it. Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating on the scene before him. When he opens his eyes and the body is gone, the blood is gone, there is only a small opening; grass, thickets, and trees surround him. A man, Chris Mialis, stands in the small clearing unaware of his certain demise.

“I am hiding in the shadows, waiting to strike my victim- my prey.” Will crouches behind a thick patch of thickets. “I move silently, swiftly. I am watching him, determining his movements and looking for a weak spot…” His eyes focused on the area where the body was found, then moved around slowly to examine the brush around him. Several bushes were trampled and low limbs were ripped from their mother trees, scattering around the forest floor. “The prey tenses, realising he may not be alone. It begins to speak, it’s eyes dart around in search of something, and calls out for a sign of someone’s presence.”

Will stared blankly at the spot, several possible scenarios running through his mind, then glanced up at the darkening clouds. He would have to hurry, or he would stand through the rain. The obvious case was that this man had been killed by an animal, which Will knew was not true. There was the possibility that the werewolf knew whom he was about to slaughter, unless it was new and or untrained by the pack. He did not yet understand how he could keep his mind so focused on a specific target as the wolf, but he understood that others like Hannibal and perhaps Jack could. He thought back to what Hannibal said about hunters, and a new thought sparked to mind.

“I know this man…” Will murmured softly, “He has killed countless of my kin.” He paced slowly around the area, the image of the prey painted like a picture in his mind. “I am enraged, spiteful. Vengeance is in my grasp. The prey’s gaze shifts madly, searching for a sign that he was no longer alone. He shouts at me, acknowledging my presence… but before he can finish his statement, I pounce.” The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he flinched unexpectedly, causing his thoughts to trail for a split second.

“I pounce,” he continued, “but the prey is ready. He knew I was there and he dodged quickly, trying to scamper away and reach into his backpack for the knife, for any weapon at that.”

Will growled darkly and his pulse danced with excitement, sending a bolt of sudden energy through his bones. “I move with ease, knocking him to the ground before he can escape my grasp. I know what he wanted, I know what he used to slaughter my family, and so before finishing my attack I tear the backpack away from his shoulders and fling it aside, anger pulsing through my veins and giving me power.”

Will cracked his neck and clenched his jaw, curling his lip up before speaking again.

“I stare into his furious eyes, the same amount of passion reflected in my own, and move in for the kill.” Will sucked in a deep breath, “I make sure he watches while I gouge him open with my fangs, slicing the fragile fabrics and skin away and reaching inside to pull out his pumping organs for display. Blood has filled his mouth when I bite down on his face, one of my fangs sinking into the bridge of his eye, and now that same blood is in my own mouth. When the light begins to fade from his eyes, I end it with a ragged slash to the throat.” His heart was pounding against his chest furiously, something that never happened during one of his seeings.

He’d done what he could, and he could leave now. But he did not want to. “I watch the blood flow out of his throat in a dark, red river. The tick metallic yet sweet taste of blood on my tongue makes me crave more. I devour him partially before my human senses return. I look at my work, my design.”

There’s a faint voice in his ear. A soft whisper close to his left ear and he quickly turns. Garret Jacob Hobbes stood before him, his cold and lifeless eyes fixed on him. Hobbes smiles as him, teeth sharp and inhuman “Will.” he breathes and repeats himself, his voice becoming less and less like his own and more and more familiar to Will. Who’s voice was it? Deep, cold, demanding.

Jack.

Will jerked back to reality, his vision snapping back so suddenly his head spun and the image before him became blurred for several seconds before the figure of Jack returned. “Will, calm down.” Jack ordered. He had a firm grip on Will’s shoulders.

Will pulled away, pushing Jack as he did. “What- I-” he took a quick breath and looked around. He was no longer at the scene; he was deeper into the woods. “Where are we?” he stammered.

“We’re about a mile away from the scene.” Jack answered, his tone annoyed. “I thought you were stable, Will.”

Will looked at Jack in confusion. “How did we-?”

“You ran off- it looked like you were chasing after something. Did you see something?”

Will shook his head, “I was…” he shook his head again running his hand through his sweaty hair. He was hot to the touch, he felt like he was bruning. “I was looking is all. I don’t remember running.”

Jack crossed his arms disapprovingly. “I thought you could handle this, Will.”

Will glared at Jack. “You didn’t know anything. You barely taught me a thing about how to… how to control it, but you expected me to get the handle of it after only a few months?”

Jack glared down at Will. “I should have known you were too unstable to handle the bite.”  
Will’s eyes widened at that. “You bastard! I never wanted this, Jack!” he roared. “You pushed this onto me! I never asked to be a demon like you!”

“The bite is a gift, Will!” Jack snapped back, his fangs bared. “I am not a demon.”

“The code you live by justifies killing humans, Jack!” Will snarled menacingly, “You’re hurting people!”

“Focus, Will, we’re on a case here! We’re keeping other werewolves and humans in their places, not killing them!”

“This killer could have transformed in front of that man and killed him because it was a just cause!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jack said, his voice as cold as eyes but lacking the menacing hint of growl from before.

“If a human sees you transform you have to kill them, unless they can be trusted.” Will explained, “It could have been something along those lines. Or perhaps it was revenge-”

“Revenge?”

“The victim could have been a hunter. All the victims could have been hunters and he was killing them because they killed his pack. The killer is an omega- a lone wolf. Perhaps the victim, the hunter, had done something to the omega like murder someone close to him. Why else would a werewolf risk so much by killing a hunter?”

Jack nodded in consideration, “Yes, that could be it…” he remained silent for some time, lost in thought. “I’ll tell Price to run some tests. Will, I want you to cease working on this case. I’ll look into what you’d said while you…”

“What?” Will growled, “Recover? I told you, there’s nothing wrong with me.”

“Nothing wrong? Will, you just about ran mile away from the scene and you mean tell me nothing is wrong with you?” Jack bellowed, “I’m going to ask Doctor Lecter to reevaluate you.”

Will scoffed, “I don’t need a reevaluation, Jack. I just need some rest, I’ll be fine after-”

“No.” Jack growled sternly. “You will do as I say or I will suspend your privileges to be out in the field. You’ll go back to just lecturing in your classroom.”

Will froze immediately, his pupils dilating as he swallowed nervously. “You can’t. Please, Jack, I’m good at this job I like doing what I do-”

“Then set yourself straight, Will!” Jack glared down at him threateningly, “Take this case off, Will. Go see Doctor Lecter, I think it will be best.”

Will turns to get away but he pauses for a moment and looked at Jack. “You do not know what’s best for me, Jack.” he growled before he walked away, leaving Jack to keep his promises.

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Will sat on the bed of his motel room and stared at his phone. He knew Jack was down the hall, listening in on him to make sure he was really going to call Hannibal and explain his situation. He took a deep breath and dialed Hannibal’s number. The phone rang three times before there was an answer.

“Hello, Will. I hope everything is going well.” Hannibal greeted.

Will sighed deeply. “Oh, ah, yeah, everything’s great…”

“I see.” Hannibal said. “Tell me what happened.”

Will bit his lip. He didn’t really want to talk about it, but Hannibal was a therapist. “Well, I was looking at the scene trying to piece everything together, thinking about what we talked about last night.” he began. “I guess I lost time and ran almost a mile into the woods.” he let out a weak laugh.

“You’re not hurt are you?” the doctors voice was riddled with concern.

“No, I’m fine. I’m just… frustrated is all.”

Hannibal gave a thoughtful hum, a sound oddly pleasant in Will’s ear. “Is it Jack?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Will answered, struggling to get the words out. “He’s taking me off the the case completely. He also wants you to… reevaluate me.”

“I see.” There a long pause. “Should I come get you?”

That surprised Will, that Hannibal would go out of his way to come and get him like that. “I-I wouldn't want to trouble you. That’s an awfully long drive-”

“Don’t fret, Will.” Hannibal said with an audible smile. “I’m taking a small vacation from work now anyway.”

Will closed his eyes for a moment, wondering momentarily if he was telling the truth. “That would be kind of you.” He said quietly into the phone, “I would appreciate that very much, Hannibal.”

On the other end, Hannibal smiled. “Very well, I shall collect you in the morning. Or would tonight be better?”

“I’ll wait until tomorrow. I really need to get some sleep.” He answered, suddenly realizing how tired he really was.

“Very well, Will. Pleasant dreams.” Hannibal said softly before ending their call.

Will pulled the phone away, smiling down at it. He wondered by Hannibal had been so nice and caring towards him. Perhaps Hannibal thought of him as pack after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you're enjoying this case b/c things are about to go down in the next chapter! 
> 
> Kudos and comments help out a lot! :)


	7. Chapter 6: Isle Royale: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal leave to go back home. Jack is demanding and Will is like a rebellious teenager. Will our killer ever be caught with all this drama going on?!?!
> 
> SILENCE OF LAMBS REFERENCES AND CHARACTERS~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww yes, this is one of my favorite chapters so far because of the The Silence of The Lambs twist.

Daylight peered through the folds of the curtains and filled the motel room. Will opened his eyes slowly, feeling for the first time in ages relaxed after a long night’s rest. He lifted his hand and gently rubbed his eyes, then fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand. When he put them on, he tilted his head and glanced at the alarm clock. As soon as he read it, he jumped up immediately. It was nearly noon, and Hannibal would have been there by now. Knowing Hannibal, he probably would have came as soon as the sun had risen several hours earlier.

 

Will nearly fell as soon as he lept from the bed, catching himself against the cool wall. He had to get dressed, pack his suitcase, sort the files, shower- no, he could skip the shower. He quickly dressed himself in clean clothes and got all his paperwork and items around before rushing out to the lobby. He wasn’t at all surprised to see Hannibal there, reading a magazine while waiting patiently for him to come down.

 

“Good morning.” Will said nervously.

 

Hannibal looked down from his magazine to his watch before glancing up at Will. “Good afternoon, Will.” he said with a light smile.

 

“I’m sorry if I kept you waiting so long. I thought I’d wake up earlier.”

 

Hannibal stood up, discarding the magazine with a sly grin. “It’s quite alright, Will. I’m glad you were able to get some sleep… I can’t imagine you’ll be getting that much later on.”

 

Will was a bit taken back by the way Hannibal had said that. It was almost… Flirtatious. He had half expected him to be upset for getting up so late. “Uh… yeah.” Will cleared his throat and his cheeks flushed slightly. “I hope you got enough sleep, having come up here to get me and all.” Will suddenly felt very nervous, his pulse raising and eyes dilating as he spoke.  

 

Hannibal smirked, a cool yet gentle look on his half closed eyes. “Don’t worry about me, Will. It’s my pleasure.”

 

Will just nodded; he didn’t want to say something stupid. “I’ll just check out really quickly and we can leave.” He voice was slightly uneven. ‘God,’ he thought. ‘I sound like a nervous teenager on a first date.’

 

Hannibal eyed Will as he made his way to the register. He took Will’s luggage and watched him carefully while he patiently waited for him to return. Will turned to see Hannibal carrying his suitcases and glanced away flusteredly before turning in the key and heading back towards him.

 

“I can carry it, it’s okay.” Will assured quickly. Hannibal was already taking him home, he didn’t want to burden him further.

 

“It’s fine, you can carry your other things. I’m not unaccustomed to physical labors.”

 

Will’s face was getting redder and redder, and suddenly he was a lose for words again so he just nodded and took his things to Hannibal’s car. They placed everything in the trunk of the car before setting off on their long drive home. Hannibal glanced over at him, noticing the unsettled look upon Will’s face. Hannibal placed his hand lightly against Will’s knee, keeping his eyes locked on his the entire time. “It’s going to be alright, Will. I’ll take care of you.” He murmured softly. Will glanced away nervously, wanting to say something reassuring in response but the words fumbled on his tongue. I am not falling in love with my physiatrist, Will thought firmly, but every glance he stole towards Hannibal screamed against this in his pounding heart.

 

After a moment of silence, Will cleared his throat in attempt to spark a conversation. “Ah, how have you been?” He asked, uncertain of what else to say.

 

Hannibal glanced at Will as he pulled out of the parking lot. “Quite well. It’s snowed a bit while you were away, unfortunately… It’s becoming cold outside…”

 

\------ FBI Headquarters  -----

 

Jack sat in his office whilst going through a seemingly endless list of names of people who had visited Isle Royale’s nature center. After nearly an hour of filing and sorting, he decided to drop the exhausting task and searched through something easier: a list of known werewolves from Michigan. Werewolves were not common creatures, and Jack’s pack was one of the largest in America. Being one of the most powerful Alpha’s and member of the FBI, he kept a series of hidden files on every known werewolf or possible lycanthrope.

 

Two of them were located in Michigan. He had the cell number of one, an old ‘friend’ from years ago, and gave him a call. The phone was traced to Orlando, and when the man answered on the fourth ring he claimed to have been on holiday for the past week with his stepchildren.

 

Jack crossed off his name when the call was ended and, because he did not have any way to quickly reach the second man, he began to check for his name in the registration lists in Isle Royale. Nothing was found that matched the name, but he set the file aside.

 

Jack had called or left messages to the others located around the state on his list crossing off the ones who answered and putting aside those who didn’t answer. After it was completed, he was left with three names still on his list: Teresa Wilham, John White, and Jame Gumb. He began to research the names and ended up crossing Mrs. Wilham off the list after finding out she had been disabled in a car accident and lost her right leg. He crossed Mr. White off the list after finding that he was one a lawyer that had died several years ago by the stake of a convicted hunter, leaving him with only Mr. Gumb, who had quit the history.

 

Jame Gumb was born in California and was in foster care (where he was reportedly abuse), until the age of ten before his grandparents adopted him. When Jame Gumb was twelve, he had murdered his grandparents impulsively and was sent to Tulare Vocational Rehabilitation Center in California. He was released when he was deemed stable and moved to Baltimore had a relationship with a Benjamin Raspail, who came up missing several years earlier. Gumb was tried for the disappearance, but the case and charges were dropped due to lack of evidence. What really struck Jack was when he saw Hannibal Lecter’s name printed at the bottom of the long list of physiatrists that Mr. Gumb had seen in the past. Mr. Gumb had stopped seeing Hannibal roughly six, almost seven, years ago. He was the last physiatrist Mr. Gumb had been to.

 

Jack studied the file carefully, reading over the contents thoroughly, before setting the folder down and searching for Hannibal Lecter’s. The file was, unexpectedly, small. Jack had updated his accounts on werewolves annually, but had somehow neglected to add much on Doctor Lecter’s. Perhaps there just wasn’t much to add, but he had a sudden strange feeling about this scenario. Jack looked over the folder, which contained just about the basics. Birth, some history, occupation, a single image, hardly any family history, and some minor details. Jack took out his phone again and called Lecter’s number, but received no answer. He suddenly remembered how he told Will to go see him the previous night, and wondered if he was with him at that moment.

 

Jack phoned Will without thinking and waited patiently for a response. On the second ring, Will answered.

 

“Jack?”

 

“Will.” Jack said slowly, clearing his throat before speaking again, “Where are you right now?”

 

“My house. What’s going on, Jack?” Will answered, his voice annoyed.

 

“Is Dr. Lecter there with you?”

 

“Yes, why?” Will spoke after a moment’s hesitation.

 

“I need you to let me speak with him.”

 

“Why didn’t you just call his cell phone instead?” Will asked sharply.

 

“I did, but he didn’t answer.” Jack snapped back.

 

“Is this about yesterday?” Will growled, “You don’t have to keep checking up on me, I’m not some out of control, rebelling child.”

 

“I never said you were.” Jack stated. He clenched his jaw, wondering why Will couldn’t understand that what had happened was for his own safety. “Will you please give Dr. Lecter the phone?”

 

“Why do you need to talk to him?” Will asked, throwing in a harsh amount of sass towards the end of his statement.

 

“It has to do with the case, Will.” Jack said sternly. “Now give Dr. Lecter the phone.”

 

“Oh, the one you cut me from? Tell me what this is about and I’ll give him the phone.”

 

“You’re acting like a child, Will.” Jack growled, struggling to keep his temper. “Just give him the Goddamn phone!”

 

“Good bye Jack, thanks for calling.” Will said sourly before hanging up.

 

Jack sat at his desk in silence, dumbfounded at how Will had reacted, phone still in hand. He slammed his phone down and hit the desk several times in frustration. He’d never been so insulated from a packmate in all his all his life. Beverly poked her head inside the office, a concerned expression dimmed on her face.

 

“Is everything alright?” she asked as she walked inside.

 

“If you don’t have anything about the case, get out.” he growled in response.

 

Beverly held out a small packet of paper for him. “I found some strange residue off the recent victims pant leg.” she said. “I took it to lab and it was classified as the coating found on moths wings. Death-Heads Hawkmoths to be exact.”

 

“So? There are moths everywhere in the woods.” Jack said, taking the folder from her and looked it over.

 

“This type of moths isn’t found that far north, it’s too cold for them. Who ever our killer is must have been in contact with a lot of these things to have left that stuff on the vic.”

 

“So our killer has a thing for moths?”

 

Beverly nodded. “Or he knows someone who does. These moths aren’t native to the U.S, so they’d have to have been bred in captivity.”

 

Jack nodded. “Okay, thank you Beverly.”

 

She nodded and stood there for a moment before softly adding, “Is it about Will? Why are you upset, I mean.”

 

Jack sighed in frustration. “He’s being,” he paused for a moment, thinking of the right word. “stubborn.”

 

Beverly smirked at that, “He’s just trying to understand what’s going on with himself still. He’ll figure out his place in the pack soon enough. I remember when I first accepted the bite and thought that I was on top of the world.”

 

Jack chuckled fondly at the memory. “Yes, I remember that too.” His smile faded as he thought back to Will. “He just seems so set on defying me lately. He doesn’t listen like he used to.”

 

“So he’s rebelling? Like a teenager would or something?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, sorta like that…”

 

“Has he made some new friends, maybe someone of influence?” she asked.

 

Jack froze suddenly as that statement sunk in. Hannibal. Will had listened to him every time until he started spending more time with Hannibal. Jack’s jaw tightened in frustration. Hannibal was stealing Will away from him and his pack right under his nose. He would definitely have to confront Hannibal about this, make an example of Hannibal somehow.

 

Beverly gave Jack a worried look. “Are you okay, Jack?” she asked.

  
Jack nodded, “Thank you Beverly, you may leave now. I need to go and have a talk with Will.” he said, getting out of his chair. Beverly gave him a curt nod before leaving the room, and leaving Jack to sort out his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love rival in the next chapter most likely!
> 
> Kudos and Comments help out a lot!


	8. Chapter 7: Silence of the Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will indulge themselves in each others company.  
> Jack's a mood killer.  
> Someone dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Kitty for helping me write/edit this chapter! This fic wouldn't exist without you. 
> 
> Also~ I'm probably going to be going back to fix plot holes and add more detail where it's needed. The story won't change so don't fret, just filling it out a bit more. I'm going to try and keep updating chapters every month still.

Will unlocked the door to his home allowing Hannibal to enter before him. “Sorry about the mess. I haven’t had a lot of  time to really clean up.” Will apologized for the state of his house. It wasn’t bad-  just books, files and papers littered the area- but he still felt embarrassed. Perhaps it was not the house that was causing it.

“That’s quite alright,” Hannibal said, “You’ve been much too busy lately.” He looked around the room and at the files spread out, his eyebrows raised. “I believe a nice vacation would do you good, though.”

“I have to keep busy,” Will shrugged. “Is there anything I can get you?”

Hannibal shook his head, “No, I’m fine.” He walked over to the couch and sat down, crossing his ankles. “Where are your dogs?” Hannibal asked, noticing the absence of Will’s little pack around.

“Alana is looking after them. I was supposed to be longer than just a few days but…” Will trailed off and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t force you to listen to me rant.”

Hannibal chuckled at that. “I listen to people rant all day, Will. If there’s something you need to get off your chest, I’m the perfect person to talk to.” He smiled so sincerely then that Will nearly completely opened up.

“I…” Will began, swallowing nervously. This did not feel like one of their sessions. Rather, it was truly a one on one, friendly conversation. “Hannibal, I was wondering if you would like to stay for dinner?”

Hannibal raised his eyebrows in amusement. Usually he was the one who invited others over for his temptatious meals. He smiled softly and nodded, “I would be delighted to stay for dinner, Will.”

Will smiled gratefully and sighed quietly, his shoulders relaxing some. “I can assure you that I am not usually the most amazing host.”

“That’s quite alright,” Hannibal smirked, “I promise you that I have endured some frightful dinner parties that couldn’t possibly compare.”

The pair began to indulge in lighthearted conversation involving past socializing, which included a story about a rather interesting dinner party at a former patients of Hannibals, without realising the hands on the clock making their rushed descents. Time passed, wine glasses were emptied and filled, and stories were shared. Throughout the entire evening, Will managed to not only have a momentous time but forget ever so briefly about the case and Jack. Jack, who as they spoke, pulled into Will’s drive.

 

The door swung open, sending a cold winter chill that felt like a slap to the face into the house. Snow dappled Jack’s cashmere coat, but sweat dripped down his brow. “Stand up, both of you!” He shouted, a hand posed over his hip for expected use of his gun

Will stood instinctively while Hannibal remanded sitting. “What the hell, Jack?” Will growled, his fantastic mood instantly souring. “What do you want now? I’m off your damn case, so get the hell out!”

Hannibal reached out and touched Will’s arm gently. “Calm down, Will. I’m sure everything is fine.”

“Dr. Lecter I’m going to have to ask you to be quiet.” Jack said sternly, glaring at the doctor.

“You have five seconds to get the hell off my property Jack.” Will warned him, bearing his teeth to show Jack he meant it.

Jack laughed at him “Is this how it’s going to be, Dr. Lecter? You try and steal my most valuable agent and use him against me?”

Hannibal gave Jack a very confused look. “I assure Jack I have no idea what you’re talking about. Will and I were just-

“Talking? To me it sounded a bit more intimate than what a psychiatrist and his patient should be discussing.” Jack said stiffly.

“Will is not my patient and had not been for quite some time now, Jack. Or have you not read the document that I signed stating Will’s mental health was normal. Will and I are under no contract that states he is my patient any longer.” Hannibal said calmly.

Will walked over to Jack, “You better tell me what this is about or leave before I force you to.”

“Is that a threat, Will?” Jack sneered.

“You’re trespassing on my property, Jack. I have the right to kick you off my property should I deem it fit.” He hissed.

Jack glared at him fiercely, knowing that he had no warrant. He thought Will would be more understanding than this and choose to cooperate. “It’s Lecter, Will. He’s the man behind this.”

“Behind what?” Will snapped, enraged that he would accuse Hannibal of anything.

“The case, Will!” Jack refuted, “It’s finished. The killer was one of his patients: Jame Gumb.

We have reason to believe that Hannibal Lecter has convinced him into killing the victim at Wendigo Park. Though I wouldn’t consider him the victim myself- he was a hunter.”  
  
“You have no lead, Jack!” Will growled, his knuckles clenching. “How does that make Hannibal the- the suspect?”

“Hannibal has no family, not any more at least.” Jack said looking at Hannibal, who glared fiercely at him. “They were murdered by a group of hunters- they call themselves Servator. All the victims of the murders that tie into the most recent one are also hunters from that hunter organization.”

Will looked over at Hannibal and then back to Jack, rage filled his eyes.  “Get out, Jack.” Will growled, pushing the Alpha forcefully. Jack’s eyes lit up with shock at the sudden attack, but made no move to defend himself just yet. “Will, don’t you see what he’s doing to you? He’s using you!”

“Excuse me?” Hannibal stood, staring the Alpha down fiercely. “I would never do anything that would deliberately hurt Will! What exactly do you think you’ve been doing to him all this time, Jack? I’m using him? Look at what you’ve done to him! He doesn’t deserve this mistreatment! He didn’t ask for the bite!”

Memories seared through Will’s head- the fear, the fury, the pain. It was all because of what Jack had done to him. The bite that had changed him, not for the better but for the worst.

“He’s right.” Will muttered.

Jack’s voice cracked. “Will, I know I’ve been a little harsh lately…”

“Lately?” Hannibal scoffed, “You force him to take cases, Jack. You make him feel like he has to help you because you tell him people will die if he doesn’t. People die everyday Jack! Do you have the faintest clue as to how much stress-”

The argument was cut short by Jack punching Hannibal in the face. The Omega  fell to the floor by the sheer power and unpreparedness of the blow. Hannibal whipped his mouth with the back of his hand, a small smear of blood covered it. Will was Hannibal’s side, instantly looking him over. “Are you okay Hannibal?” Will asked worried, the doctor looked slightly dazed but nodded. Will turned his eyes to Jack and he growled. “What the fuck, Jack!?”

Hannibal stared up at Will, his eyes shockingly blank but his lips twisted and bloodied. Jack seemed to be in a panic for once in his life- he was always the one on top, always the one to swiftly finish the game, but he was losing and he knew it. He made a mistake. He made many, many mistakes.

“I should never have turned you.” Jack said in disappointment, turning his sight away from him. “I thought you were ready.”  
  
Will’s lips quivered, his heart pounding heavier than war drums. “I never asked for it. You- you made me a monster, Jack!” He snarled. He could sense he was about to turn, but this time he didn’t care. He wanted Jack to see the mess he had made of him.

“Do it, Will,” Hannibal growled, blood dribbling down his chin, “Save yourself. Jack is the one causing your pain. You know what this monster has done to you! Who is to blame for everything you’ve been through?”

Will tensed, looking back at him worriedly. He reached out to touch Hannibal, his fingers growing to claws, but Hannibal moved away just slightly. “It’s Jack, but…”

“Who was the one who forced you into werewolfism, turning you into a natural killer?” Hannibal continued stepping behind Will.

Will looked back at Jack, his eyes burning with cold fire. “Jack.” Jack stared at Will in shock, unable to respond. He wanted to say something to reassure him, but the words had caught in his throat. At the same time, he wanted to tear out Hannibal’s lungs.

“Who ruined you?” Hannibal whispered into Will’s ear softly.

“Jack!” Will snarled, lunging at Jack. Jack had but a moment to react and dodged just barely out of the reach of Will’s claws. Jack growled, turning his attention solely on Will. “Will, please try to relax. You need to-” he was cut off when Will lunged at him again.

Anything left of Will was hidden away deep within the recesses of his now animalistic mind. Jack was now witnessing what he had created. All this time, he had tried to convince Will that he was not a monster, but human. But now, seeing the savage creature desperate to show it’s wrath in front of him, he realised that he was wrong. Jack glanced over at Hannibal for a brief moment and was horrified at the sinister grin that draped the once good doctor’s face.

That was a mistake. Will grabbed Jack and flung him away, huffing as Jack slammed into the table and collapsed on the floor. Jack growled, his teeth bared, and began to shift. The Alpha was cunning, and knew how to use other’s strengths against them. Find Will’s weak spot, Jack told himself. Focus on a weak spot.

Will pounced onto Jack, biting into the his shoulder. Bone snapped under the crushing fangs, and Jack howled with pain and rage. Using his free hand, he raked his claws over Will’s back. It was not a severe blow, but it was enough to make him let go. The pain was horrific, but Jack had had worse before. Hannibal watched from a distance, his red eyes glowing with anticipation.

With Jack down, Will moved in to make the final blow. The werewolf could have slaughtered him within seconds, tearing him to shreds until there was not even a body left, but something happened. Will hesitated. Jack looked up into the eyes of his best agent, pleading for mercy. What was left of Will’s conscious had begun to surface, freezing the beast along with the blow.

“Do it, Will!” Hannibal snarled, “Kill him, or I’ll send him into the pyre myself!”

The wolf looked up at Hannibal, staring directly at him. No, through him. When Jack turned his head to see, his suspicions arose. In that instant, he was able to see what Hannibal truly was. He was not just a monster. He was worse than the two beasts fighting in the room. He was manipulating them.

“Will-” Jack cried out as a final warning, but it was too late. Will’s claws slashed against the Alpha’s bare throat, killing him almost instantly. Blood seeped from Jack’s wounds and unto the wooden floor, pooling around them like the blood of a sacrificial lamb.

“It’s over, Will.” Hannibal breathed, moving slowly and cautiously closer to him. “You’re free from his inconspicuous chains. His reign is now yours- do with it as you wish.” Will did not speak, or even make motion that signified he had even heard Hannibal’s words.

The monster’s yellow eyes were fixed on the corpse before him. It was all that was left. It was over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to tell you that I'm very excited for the next few chapters!!! (may or may not because there is sex..... )
> 
> I'm also working on side story ideas, so if you have any ideas about a possible scenario you'd like to see with Will and Hannibal I'd be happy to hear them! :)


	9. Chapter 8: Apart from a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will have a night out together in the woods. Will wakes up confused but luckily Hannibal is there to tell him what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a late update and short chapter, but testing and school and life just keeps getting in the way. After March chapters should be getting up regularly though so yeah... Enjoy! :)

The killing was over, but Will was still raging with wrath. He turned his muzzle to Hannibal, glaring down at him with a snarl. Hannibal’s eyes widened slightly with surprise and amusement. “Will,” He called, “It’s over now.”

Hannibal shrank down, transforming with relative ease into his wolfish state instinctively as Will’s fur began to bristle, standing on end to appear larger, and he bared his teeth again. His eyes lit up with fury as his back legs stretched out, allowing him to loom over Hannibal. He was not afraid of his patient, but he knew the outcome of this would not be good. Hannibal let out a low whine to warn him to back off, but the second he did Will’s jaw unhinged and he sank his fangs into Hannibal’s shoulder.

With a loud, sharp cry Hannibal began pulling away from Will. The darker wolf complied, stepping back without a growl but glared at him nonetheless. One look into Will's wide, yellow eyes and Hannibal could see all that he is and no longer was. The insanity of the wolf had completely taken hold of poor will, binding away his human form in the dark recesses of his mind. whatever was left of Will Graham was trapped inside the drooling, snarling wolf before Hannibal.

Hannibal could not communicate in any way to Will in his human form, as Will had not yet mastered control over his wolf side. Hannibal took a risk by shifting himself, but he had to gain the upper hand over Will before he ended up like Jack.  

Hannibal began by baring his sharp fangs at Will- a warning that he would not put up with any fooling around. Will stood his ground, however, bearing his teeth as well but in show of dominance over the other wolf. It didn’t take long for Hannibal to realise what was going on. His only options now were fight of flight- there was no option to get Will back at this point; he would have to appeal to Will’s wolf-like nature. Hannibal quickly dropped to the floor and rolled to his back, showing Will he was superior and that he was no threat to him.

Will approached cautiously, taking in his changing scent. The wolf huffed, nudging at Hannibal’s shoulder roughly but not threateningly. Hannibal let out a soft hiff in return and rolled back over before standing again. The light pelted wolf let out a quick bark before fleeting out to the still open door, the dark wolf following closely after.

Hannibal ran into the woods, the only place the wolf could possibly go. The large Virginia woods was vast enough for him to get away, but Will was never far away. After a while of running, Hannibal was forced to rest. He collapsed onto the moist, snow covered ground and panted heavily. He hadn’t even noticed Will approach him with a low growl. The second Hannibal lifted his head, the wolf pounced, knocking him down again and pinning him to the ground. Hannibal made no move to throw the now welcomed heat and weight of another body off of him and remained obediently still for the Alpha…

 

* * *

 

Will wakes with a start, his mind groggy and slow. He can hear someone downstairs, the clatter of plates ring in his ears. He takes a deep breath, a familiar scent curling around him. Hannibal. Will groaned loudly and forced himself to sit up as he tried to recall the previous night’s events. He could remember having wine and talking with Hannibal, then Jack showed up angry about… something Will couldn’t remember… Something about Hannibal? No, Jack had no strife against the physiatrist. Will couldn’t remember anything after Jack came in.

Will tensed when the door slowly opened, but it was only Hannibal carrying a plate of food. Will sighed and leaned back slowly once he entered.

  
“What happened yesterday?” Will asked quietly, “Did I… did I hurt anyone?”

Hannibal chuckled softly, a warm smile across his lips as he set the plate on the night table. “You are quite the lively drink, Will.” Hannibal mussed and sat on the edge of the bed. “Jack stopped by check on you and there was an argument between you two which turned into a brawl- which I broke up before things got too bad.” He assured.

Will sighed, relieved that he hadn’t done anything bad. “Did you have to knock me unconscious or something?” He asked with a small grin.

“No, no, you were very much in control of yourself but Jack, unfortunately, was not. He left before he could cause you any harm, but he was in a… a strange state.” Hannibal frowned, a flash of concern shielding his gaze. “I’m not sure where he went.”

“‘Strange state’?” Will inquired, before his stomach rumbled loudly. He quickly took the plate and began to eat quietly as Hannibal explained.

“Jack was aggressive, though my heat may have been the cause of that…” A small blush crossed Hannibal’s cheeks as he trailed off, seemingly embarrassed. “Well anyway, after the argument and the fight he stormed out into the woods.”

Will nodded as he tooked everything in and he looked up at Hannibal with a quizzical look. “Why would he go into the woods?”

Hannibal shrugged his shoulders, looking away. “He seemed distraught. I couldn’t even say why.”

“Is he still here?” he asked.

“His car is no longer in the driveway so no, he must have left sometime during the night.” Hannibal answered and yawned. “There’s coffee downstairs, if you’d like me to get you some.” He offered.

“No, I think I’ll head downstairs to fetch some myself.” He said with a smile as he set his now empty plate back on the nightstand so he could stretch. Will closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, a sweet scent filled his nose and he blindly leaned toward the welcome smell. When Hannibal said his name questioningly he opened his eyes, he was nearly face to face with the other man. Will jumped back, his cheeks flushed red, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to um… sniff you…” He apologized meekly.

Hannibal hummed but didn’t say anything for a while. After a moment’s consideration, he spoke again softly. “Will… do you…” He began quietly, “Last night, you and I…had relations. Do you remember?”

Will shook his head. “What sort of relations are you talking about?”

Hannibal bit his lower lip and gave him a worried glance before looking to the floor and answered “Sexual relations, Will.”

Will blinked several times as he tried to comprehend what Hannibal just told him. “We had… sex? Together?”

“Yes, Will. I’m sorry, I’ll understand if you want me to go.” Hannibal said quietly. As he went to stand Will grasped his hand firmly, grounding him. Hannibal looked up at Will, an uncertain look in his eyes.

Will nervously licked his lips and gave Hannibal a reassuring, lopsided grin. “I don’t want you to go, Hannibal. I…” Will took a deep a breath and let it out slowly. “Look, I’m not very good at talking to people, but you know that… I wouldn’t mind if maybe we, uh, continued? Our relationship, I mean. Only if you want to, of course.” He rambled nervously.

Hannibal leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Will’s, “I would like nothing more, Will, but there are things you must know about werewolf relationships.”

"Yeah, of course. What would they be?" Will asked, smiling happily up at him. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in a relationship. The only thing close to a relationship recently was with Alana and that blew up rather quickly.

“Well,” Hannibal began slowly, “much like wolves, werewolves seek out others only as potential life partners. There is, to a certain extent,  courtship involved, such as: sharing meals, touching and displaying affection, however, traditionally all this happens before sexual relations happen. It’s not that different from human courtship, but it’s very rare for a were-couple to have sex before such actions are taken.”

Will nodded in understanding, “So, then do we just work our way backwards?”

Hannibal laughed softly and pressed his lips gently against Will’s, “I suppose we do.” he murmured.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, technically there was sex in the chapter...   
> More drama to come don't worry. 
> 
> This chapter took a completely different turn than I had originally planned but I think it was for the better.


	10. Chapter 9: Picture Perfect Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal begin spreading the good news.

Will and Hannibal congregated downstairs and drank coffee as they talked about books and other things. Will was surprised him and Hannibal had similar tastes in cinema and literature; they both enjoyed shakespeare, and Hickok films. Hannibal loved to read the classics and didn’t much care for newer titles, Will was rather the opposite, though he still enjoyed the classics every once in awhile.   

 

Around noon a car pulled into the drive, much to Will’s annoyance. He wasn’t really in the mood for more company. Will opened in the door and glanced out to see Alana’s car parked in his driveway. Dogs barking in the back of her car and they flooded out to be reunited with their keeper. He stepped out of the house to greet her on the porch. “Hello, Alana. What brings you here?” Will bent down and started petting his dogs.

 

“I see you have company, is this a bad time?” She asked, nervousness and a hint of disappointment was present her question.

 

Before Will could answer, Hannibal opened the door. “Alana, it’s good to see you again.” Hannibal greeted.

 

“Hannibal, I’m actually glad you're here.” Alana said with a bit of relief.

 

“Oh, why is that?” Hannibal asked.

 

“Well, I was supposed to have a meeting with Jack but he didn’t show up this morning. I tried calling his cell but he didn’t pick up. Beverly told me he was going to talk to you last night, do you have any idea where he is?” She asked slowly, examining his expression carefully.

 

Hannibal looked over at Will, and Will nodded for Hannibal to go ahead. “Jack showed up here last night, he was very upset but he left shortly after.” he explained slowly.

 

“Upset?” She inquired.

 

Will cleared his throat, straightening up and then stepped closer to Hannibal. “He was less than accepting about us being together.” Will’s cheeks colored slightly, a small smile on his lips. “He left in a huff and we haven’t heard or seen him since.”

 

Alana looked at Will in bewilderment. “You… and Hannibal?” she said slowly as if trying to convince herself it was real. Hannibal nodded curtly. “Is that allowed?” She asked. “With patients, I mean…”

 

“Will is not technically my patient. It’s true that we meet for sessions, but it’s all completely voluntary.”

 

Alana nodded but gave them a slightly sceptical look. “I see.” Her expression changed to a more worrisome one. “Well, let me know if you see Jack, okay?”

 

“Should we see Jack, you will be the first to know.” Hannibal answered.

 

“Thank you.” She said before turning to leave, but she paused and looked back, and quietly murmured “I wish you both the best.”

 

The both of them watched as Alana left. “We should go see Abigail today.” Will suggested after a moment of silence. Hannibal glanced back at him, his expression unreadable for a moment, and then smiled.

 

“I think that would be a wonderful idea.” He said, “I’ll get your coat.”

 

* * *

 

They took Hannibal’s car to see Abigail and arrived at Port Haven Psychiatric promptly. They both signed in and went to her room. Will caught the scent of a rather pugnate perfume that was oddly similar but he couldn’t remembers who’s it was. When they opened the door it was revealed who carried it. Freddie Lounds.

 

“What are you doing here?” Will growled bitterly. This women was a manipulative liar and he would not stand for her trying to manipulate his Abigail.

 

Freddie looked like a child whose hand was caught in a cookie jar, and before she could answer Abigail spoke. “She’s going to write a book me. Since I won’t get any money from the house being sold I thought-”

 

“Abigail, you don’t need to worry about money.” Hannibal said reassuringly.

 

Freddie stood up quickly, gathering her stuff in a rush. “I think I best on my way…” She said but turned toward Abigail before she left, “I’ll call you later and set up another meeting.”

 

“You won’t be coming anywhere near Abigail.” Will snipped at the reporter. “I won’t let you corrupt her like you’ve done to me.”

“Don’t I get a say in any of this? I mean, it is my decision after all.” Abigail said. She was clearly upset.

 

Will followed Freddie out into the hallway, leaving Hannibal and Abigail alone. “I believe it’s for the best you don’t speak to Mrs. Lounds about what happened to you. She is not someone to be trusted lightly.”

 

“Why do you even care? It’s not like you’re my dad or anything.”

 

“Perhaps not, but I do feel very paternal toward you, and so does Will.” Hannibal said as he took the seat closed to Abigail’s side. He reached over and grasped her hand hand gently, she looked down at their hands. “You won’t have to worry about financial matters, Abigail. Me and Will are both willing to help you. We can be your family, if you allow us to be.” Hannibal’s voice was soft and sincere.

 

Abigail nodded and smiled at Hannibal, though tears were in her eyes. “I wish I could have a normal family again.” She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. “I wish this would have happened to someone else.”

 

Hannibal hugged her gently, pressing her face to his shoulder protectively. “It’s okay, Abigail. You don’t need to hold back.”

 

It was then Will entered the room, his anger radiating off of him. Upon seeing Hannibal and Abigail in a comforting embrace soothed him greatly. Hannibal was good at comforting people, though as a psychiatrist he supposed the man must be used to seeing things like that. “Is everything alright?” He asked, it was clear things weren’t but he still felt the need to ask.

 

“Abigail is just letting out bottled emotions.” Hannibal explained quietly and he waved Will closer.

 

Abigail wiped her face and smiled at Will. “I’m okay now. Sorry about that.”

 

“Never apologize for feeling, Abigail.” Hannibal said and kissed the girls forehead. To Will’s surprise she smiled and gave Hannibal a brief hug and then signaled Will over to give one as well. Will squeezed her tightly, as if to reassure himself this wasn’t a dream.

 

“What did you say to Freddie- I mean, Mrs. Lounds.” Abigail asked looking up at Will.

 

Will cleared his throat and his cheeks flushed a bit. He couldn’t believe how bad he’d lost his temper. “We exchanged a few harsh words and I may have threatened to tell security to not let her visit you.”

 

Abigail giggled and received odd looks from Hannibal and Will. “I’m sorry, it’s just Will’s like an overprotective dad.”

 

Will smiled and laughed along with her, Hannibal only grinned at the two of them fondly. “I could be, Abigail. I mean, me and Hannibal could adopt you as our own.”

 

“You’d have to be married to do that.” Abigail smirked.

 

“Well we may not be married yet, but perhaps one day we could.” Will shrugged and smiled over at Hannibal. It had been nearly a year of knowing Hannibal, a little more than a month of having feelings for him. Perhaps one day they could be married. Will wondered if werewolves had certain marriage traditions or not, he’d have to ask Hannibal later.

 

Abigail looked at them both in shock. “You two are a couple now?” She asked, her tone was rather excited. “I thought you and Alana were a couple, Hannibal.”

 

“Dinner doesn’t mean dating, Abigail. Alana is just a friend and coworker.” Hannibal said, directing more to Will than to Abigail.

 

“Well, I’m glad either way.” She said with a large smile. “I can actually have a family again.” She added with a sniffle.

 

Hannibal and Will stayed for a couple more hours with Abigail, talking about how her therapy was going and if she’d like to stay with Hannibal when they got the paperwork sorted out. She said she’d love to. Hannibal promised her he’d get her more books to read in the mean time and Will had a feeling Hannibal may end spoiling her, not that he minded one bit. God know Abigail could use it.

 

As they walked to Hannibal’s car, Hannibal had suggested getting dinner and Will eagerly agreed. “Our first date.” Will chuckled as they sat at their table. It was a lovely restaurant, it had beautiful roman and greek styled art and it was filled with pleasant smells. Hannibal said this place had a wonderful wine selection and since Will had never been here he let Hannibal order for him.

 

They talked about Abigail for a bit and then art and about history as they ate. Hannibal had both ordered them lamb, something Will wasn’t particularly fond of but he was surprised at how pleasant it tasted. The wine really complemented it as well.When they had finished their meal Hannibal drove Will home and unfortunately couldn't stay another night. They kissed before departing one another and Hannibal said Will promised to visit him in soon after resting a up a bit.

 

“Good night, Will.” Hannibal said before getting into his car and driving off

 

* * *

 

Hannibal unlocked his front door and hung his coat up. The faint sound of a cup being set down from the kitchen rang in his ears. He was not alone. Hannibal creeped to the kitchen and tensed when he was who is uninvited guest was.

 

“Hello, Hannibal.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient about the chapters. More Drama to come! :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading.   
> Comments and Kudos help out a lot.


	11. Chapter 10: Unsafe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wolf's den should be the safest place for it to retreat, but what if the threat comes in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: Attempted Rape 
> 
>  
> 
> I am so sorry for the extremely long wait.

“Jame,” Hannibal said slowly as he walked into the room, “I didn’t expect to see you until next week. Like we agreed.”

 

Jame hummed and took a sip of wine, smiling coily at the psychiatrist. “I know, but I just couldn’t wait to see you, Hanni.” The man snickered and set the glass down. “Who were you out with?”

 

Hannibal was silent for a moment, “A friend.” Hannibal saw and empty glass next to Jame. “Why are you here?” he asked curtly.

 

Jame poured wine into the other glass and pushed it closer to Hannibal. “I wanted to see you. Am I not allowed to visit you?”

 

“It’s rather rude to come unannounced.” He said smelling the wine and then took a long sip. The wine was crisp and flamboyant; a young white wine. This was not one Hannibal had in his stock. “Where did you buy this?” he asked with genuine curiosity.

 

“You like it?” Jame smiled proudly. “ I got it up in Traverse City. I took a little road trip before carrying out the plain.”

 

“It’s nice, I think it would make a better cooking wine than something to drink leisurely.” Hannibal said and took another sip.

 

Jame moved around the counter that separated and stood next to Hannibal, his side leaning against the counter so he could face him. “I can smell that dog on you.” Jame scrunched up nose, “It’s like you bathed in him.”

 

Hannibal shot Jame a rather displeased look, stepping away slightly. “I was with him all day, so naturally I would smell like him. Will is no ‘dog’ either, he holds more power than most born wolves I've ever seen.”

 

“Did you let that dog fuck you?” Jame asked in an austere type of way.

 

Hannibal full out glared at Jame now. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” He growled out. “My relations are my own and I would appreciate if you kept out of them.”

 

Jame laughed and gripped Hannibal’s wrist firmly, “This is like a cheesy romance novel. You sleeping with someone else when you’re promised to another.”

 

“I am promised to no one!” Hannibal barked and pulled his arm away. He began to back away but Jame followed persistently. “Get out of my home, Jame.” He ordered.

 

“Or what, you’ll call the police? Please, I’ll just kill them if you do.” He retorted blandly. “Why don’t you just give me what you promised, Hannibal? I can still smell heat on you.” The werewolf took a deep breath and grinned wickedly at Hannibal. “It reminds me of far off lands… It’s such a foreign aroma.” The man had crowed Hannibal against the wall. Jame gripped the psychiatrist's wrists tightly before pushing himself against him.

 

"So smart, and elegant..." Jame murmured looking into the other Omega's eyes. "We could have a pack together, Hanni baby. Build one up ourselves." He sucked in a sharp breath, "Oh, that turns me on. The thought of you full my pups, bearing my children, litter after litter." He mused.

 

Hannibal kneed Jame hard in his side making the other man let go in favor of holding himself. "What makes you think I'd mate with a beast like you? You killed your mate long ago, why would put myself at risk?"

 

"I killed Benjamin because he cheated on me! With a disgusting human no less." He hissed in pain. "I can provide for you Hannibal. I already know what it means to be werewolf, unlike your dog, Will."

 

Hannibal bared his fangs at Jame. "Leave or I will kill you where you stand." He promised in a low growl.

 

Jame laughed at him. "I'm not leaving till I get what I was promised."

 

"I told you before your reward would come next week, though now I don't think you deserve it."

 

"I earned every right to my reward!" Jame snapped back, his fangs growing. "I killed for you, Hannibal! I killed innocent people too, not just hunters. I've killed children, and mothers, and fathers! All for you, Hannibal!" Jame pounced at Hannibal, knocking him to floor.

 

They both struggle for dominance over one another, clawing and biting. After a good ten minutes, Jame managed to pin Hannibal under him.

 

"I will be a good Alpha to you, Hanni." He promises and rips Hannibal's shirt open.

Hannibal tries to squirm out of his grip but Jame grips his neck and slams his head against the floor.

 

Pain exploded around his skull, his ears ring, and his vision blurs for a moment. "Please, Jame," Hannibal gasps, "wait until next week."

 

"You won't be fertile next week." He growled. "You won't be fertile for a whole 'nother year." Jame forceful gets Hannibal on his stomach and starts to slowly rut against him. "You're ready now, though. You were ready when you were with him." He said softly into Hannibal's ear. "Is that why you let him fuck you? Were so desperate to be filled that you rolled over for him, hmm?"

 

Hannibal just laid there, unanswering and ridged. Jame quickly let his guard down when he thought he had won over him. That's when Hannibal struck. He elbowed Jame in the face, the snap of the Omega's nose was audible.

 

Jame howled in pain and rolled off of Hannibal. "You bitch!" Jame shouted.

 

Hannibal took the opportunity to transform. He roared at Jame before lunging and knocking him to the ground. Hannibal bared his fangs at the man before he twisted his neck to snap at Jame’s, but the other wolf was too quick. Jame swiftly shifted into his wolf form and easily shoved the smaller wolf off. The large brute jumped to his feet while the enraged omega dealt a powerful blow to his jaw. Jame staggered back in shock, his jaw hanging loosely but not badly damaged or broken.

 

Hannibal stared him down with wine-red eyes enriched with violent wrath. After everything that’s happened, the wolf still seemed so cool. Hannibal snarled but did not move- a warning for him to leave. The dazed Jame staggered backwards towards the door, still staring at the smaller wolf with wide eyes. He’d been struck by an omega. It couldn’t be possible. With a final growl, Jame turned and ran out while Hannibal watched emotionlessly. As soon as the threat was gone, Hannibal shifted back painfully and lied down on the sofa, feeling sore and violated. He let Gumb go this time, but he wouldn’t last long out there.  With a deep sigh, Hannibal closed his eyes and shoved the violent memory away.

 

* * *

 

 

Never had he been forced to endure such humility. Jame ran until his paws grew sore, fury pulsing through him. He could not just allow the Omega to get away with this. First rejection, then this? Jame never doubted Hannibal’s power, but this was too much. He couldn’t allow an Omega like him to think he’d won.

 

* * *

 

 

The following evening Hannibal was seated across from Bedelia, talking about his experience with Jame, leaving very little out. As much as he wanted to just forget the whole thing, he knew from experience that suppressing traumatic experiences doesn't make them go away. The women sat silently as Hannibal talked, nodding every so often. When she spoke again, her voice was cool and almost gentle, as it always was.

 

“What was his motive, Hannibal?”

 

“Power, I expect. Jame has a superiority complex; he strives to be an Alpha.” Hannibal answered and sighed heavily. “I have never felt so threatened, yet so in control of the situation.”

 

Bedelia watched him in silence for a moment, taking in his words.

 

“You knew you were in control. How did you know?” She asked slowly.

 

“I know his weaknesses, therefore I have control. Also, I know the layout of the environment and he did not, which give me the upper hand.”  

 

“I see.” She leaned back in her chair, looking to the wine glass that sat on the table next to her. She was silent for an unnatural period of time for her before she spoke again, her tone unchanged.

 

“I saw Jack Crawford on the news today. He’s missing, apparently. Did you know about this?”

 

Hannibal’s jaw tightened momentarily, “Alana Bloom had stopped by and told me he didn’t make it to work a few days ago, but I didn’t know he was missing.”

 

Bedelia nodded. “And what are you going to do with this information? How do you feel about his disappearance, Hannibal?”

 

“I suppose I should notify Will, if he doesn’t know already.” Hannibal answered and paused to take a sip a wine. “As for Jack’s disappearance, I feel unsure of what it will set to motion. Though, I must confess that I’m very curious of what will become of his _disappearance_.” He gave a knowing grin as he finished his wine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed, and again, sorry for the long wait. I'm trying my best to finish up chapters quickly, but I've just had a hard time doing anything at all lately. I've been rather depressed and unmotivated, but I look at your comments and try to think of things to make you guys happy because you all inspire me to get this finished.  
> I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by the end of the month or in early August.


	12. Chapter 11: Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is officially declared missing and Bella goes to Hannibal for emotional support/ counseling.  
> Will comforts Hannibal after Hannibal tells him about the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get chapters up, thank you all for being patient

 

“I feel abandoned, Hannibal.” Bella sniffled, clearing her eyes with a handkerchief  - one of Jack’s, Hannibal assumes. “There’s no sign of him anywhere, and it’s not like him to not tell me where he was going to be.”

“To be abandoned, one must be utterly left alone.” Hannibal said with a gentle hand resting on her shoulder. “You have a pack to care for you in your time of need, Bella. You do not need to grieve alone.”

She nodded and tried to compose herself a little- as an Alpha she must remain in full control of herself. “I feel like the cancer has driven him away.” She confessed and took in a shaky breath to ground herself; she coughed a bit, letting it out.

Hannibal ran his hand up and down her arm before taking her hand in his. “You and I both know that is not the case, Bella. Jack loves you to no end and I for one believe that nothing will stop him from doing so.”

His voice was so sincere, Bella couldn’t help but hug him tightly as she sobbed. “I’m so scared Hannibal!” Hannibal just made soft shushing noises and rubbed her back until she had finished crying.

As the session came to a close Hannibal invited her for dinner soon, “A nice home cooked meal will do you some good, Bella. I won’t have Jack come back to see that you’ve dwindled away.”

“Thank you very much, Dr. Lecter.” Bella gave him a soft smile as she collected her purse. “You know Hannibal,” she began slowly and looked up at the psychiatrist, “being an Omega is awfully hard, and with you being so kind to me I-” Hannibal cut her off before she finished her offer.

“I’m quite content living on my own, Bella. I’m free to mingle with other packs in a more unthreatening light, which helps greatly in this career.” He explained but smiled thankfully at her. “Thank you for the offer, I’m so sorry to turn you down.”

She shook her head in understanding. “It’s alright, Dr. Lecter. If there is anything you need, the Crawford pack is always willing to assist you, I promise.”

Hannibal lead Bella to the door and into the waiting room, where an unexpectant Will was sitting idly flipping through a book. “Will, I wasn’t expecting you for another few hours.” He commented.

Will looked up from his book and looked at Bella and then to Hannibal. “Sorry, I must have forgotten what time it was.” He held his hand out for Bella in greeting and she took it weakly. Will frowned seeing her worry behind tear brimming eyes. “Are you okay, Bella?” He asked softly.

Bella burst into full on tears. “Jack’s missing, Will!” She sobbed clutching her coat tightly, she nails digging to the rough, expensive fabric. “He’s been missing almost a week and a half now.” The Alpha threw herself at Will and held him tightly.

Will’s insides froze for a moment, he and Hannibal were possibly the last people to see him. If Jack had been missing this long that could mean he’s already dead- possibly killed by the Chesapeake Ripper. Maybe Jack had gotten a lead or connected something after he left his house and went after him alone. Several scenarios ran through his mind, each gut wrenching to witness. Only when Bella pulled away was when he was brought back to the real world.

"It'll be alright, Bella." Will soothed quietly, but he knew the likely truth. He’d been missing for too long. “Whatever happens, it’ll be fine.”

“He wouldn’t just leave, would he Will?” Bella asked worriedly.

“No, no of course he wouldn’t. Jack’s not that type of person, he’s probably just clearing his head or something…” Will tried to sound as sincere as he could.

Bella shook her head slowly. “He’s never been gone for this long. He’s never left us like this before. Someone did something, and I… I think it was the Chesapeake Ripper. We’ve been looking into it Will, though we haven’t… the Ripper’s never been this quiet before. I don’t understand.”

Will shook his head, “I don’t even understand the Ripper’s actions most of the time. He’ll turn up, Bella.”

The woman nodded and sighed heavily, “I hope it’s soon.” She turned and bowed her head to Hannibal and then to Will. “I must get going before the pack starts to worry. You should stop by the house and get to know everyone better, you are part of our pack after all.” She said to Will and left promptly.

Will and Hannibal watched as she left before Hannibal ushered Will into his office. Will glanced up at Hannibal in surprise, noticing the look of urgency in his dark eyes.

“Hannibal…?” He asked slowly, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Hannibal answered, crowding up Will and gently wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s waist. Hannibal took inhaled deeply to capture Will’s scent. Will must have gone for a walk with dogs today because he smelled pine along with his natural aroma.  

The smaller man pushed against him, trying to face Hannibal directly. “Something’s bothering you, I can feel it.”

Hannibal didn’t meet Will’s eyes when he backed away to give the man some space. “I missed you, I suppose.” Not entirely a lie.

Will gave him a lopsided grin and hugged him briefly. “I missed you too.”

The two sat on the couch, each leaning slightly against one another. Hannibal placed a hand on Will’s upper thigh before kissing his neck lightly. Will shivered slightly at the touch of the man's lips there but he didn’t protest so Hannibal continued.

After a minute or so, Will turned himself to face Hannibal. He gave the psychiatrist a worried look, trying to read the hidden emotions locked away in the Omega’s eyes. “There’s something wrong, I know there is.” Will states cautiously, hoping not to upset Hannibal for ruining the mood.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle on my own, Will.” Hannibal leaned in to kiss Will, but the other man pulled away.

“No, Hannibal.” He said firmly. “Tell me what’s bothering you. You don’t have to depend on yourself anymore, I’m here for you.” Will gently rubbed Hannibal’s arm. “You can depend on me, too.”

 

Hannibal let out a defeated sigh and nodded. “An old patient of mine showed up a few days ago and he attempted to… attack me.”

Will picked up on the emphasis of the word “attack” which meant the word had another meaning. “As in a sexual assault type of attack?” He inquired.

Hannibal looked away and nodded, he looked ashamed at the confession. Bringing

the incident up made him feel weak again, and he hated feeling weak. Will was silent for a while, and when Hannibal glanced back to see his reaction he saw more than simply rage in his eyes. His hazel eyes were shaded with a form of visible wrath, fury boiling in the depths of his soul along with a twisted frown of sorrow and regret. The frightening mix of emotions shocked Hannibal, but he couldn’t speak. Eventually, Will did.

“Who did it?” Will said slowly, his voice not quite a growl but on the very verge of it. He looked like a chained and starved wolf just inches away from a fresh bit of meat that it couldn’t reach.

Hannibal shook his head, “It doesn’t matter now, really. I doubt he’ll be coming back anytime soon.” His tone wavered slightly. Hannibal wasn’t sure weather or not Will was going to succomb to his wolf form and run off to kill Jame should he give up the man’s identity.

Will took a shaky breath, and instead of standing up and storming away as Hannibal expected, the Alpha grabbed him and pulled him close into a protective embrace. “I will never let anyone harm you again, Hannibal. No one’s going to touch you. Do you understand?” Will muttered.

Hannibal nodded, wrapping his arms around Will’s middle to form a mutual hug. It felt nice to be held like this, but he still couldn’t put his guard down completely with Will like this; so unpredictable while enraged.

They stayed close to each other for a while, just holding one another until Will calmed down. The Alpha huffed and nuzzled against his neck possessively, hardly seeming to realise what he was doing. Upon instinct, Hannibal tilted his neck, allowing him more access.

“Are you okay?” Will muttered softly against his neck.

Hannibal sighed and nodded slightly. “I’m fine,” he murmured quietly, “I took care of it, Will.”

Will pulled back his head and frowned, but soon nodded. “Okay,” he said quietly, “sorry, I… I didn’t mean to be so… so…”

“Possessive?” Hannibal smirked, looking back at him.

Will gave a shy smile and nodded, “Yeah.”

Hannibal leaned in close and whispered, “It’s a very attractive trait to have in an Alpha.”

Will laughed nervously but pulled him closer. “Well, ah- I’m glad you think so.” He stammered. He suddenly felt like a teenager again, trapped awkwardly in the car with his first crush but wanting to stay there forever at the same time. “Hannibal, I… If anything like that happens again, if you feel unsafe, please call me. I’ll be there.”

“You live so far away though.” Hannibal pointed out, a smile still on his lips. “You should move in with me, it would make me feel much safer. And we could be together more.”

Will’s eyes suddenly lit up at the idea, but after a few seconds of consideration he searched his expression worriedly. “Are you sure you want me there? I may be a bit of a nuisance… and my dogs, I can’t leave them.”

Hannibal looked down and bit his bottom lip in consideration. “Perhaps we could keep a few dogs? My yard isn’t that big, but we can house a few.”

Will nodded slowly in understanding. “I’m sure Alana would be able to take care of some…”

Hannibal perked up a bit at the fact that Will was actively thinking about staying with him. “You seemed to have rubbed off on her in respects for dogs.” He said jokingly, but it was still very true. Will had rubbed off on Alana, and Hannibal would have considered her a rival if not for her action to Will’s own advances. “Thank you,” he said more quietly.

Will beamed and pulled him closer before kissing him lovingly. “It’ll be perfect,” he muttered softly, “once Abigail is able to leave the hospital. We’ll be a family.”

 **  
**“Yes, we’ll have family soon.” Hannibal said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be a happy one


End file.
